New world order
by lunagirl388
Summary: What would happen if Kim Possible ruled the world?
1. Capture

Chapter 1: Capture

Kim Possible sat on her ornate throne legs crossed a bored look in her eyes. Before her stood a terrified looking guard dressed in a maroon and black uniform, he trembled on one knee, not out of fear but exhaustion. Guards stood against the wall of the room staring at the sight. She finally spoke. "You may stand now. I grow tired of watching you kneel." The guard stood and saluted. "Thank you Empress." She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. What news do you have for me?" She sounded impatient; he gulped and cleared his throat. "Empress the lab is almost finished with your request." She glared down at him, he winced under her gaze. "Almost?" She asked. The guard gulped again and nodded.

"Tell me…Does almost get me what I want?" She asked rubbing her temples. The guard shook his head. "No it doesn't Empress." She sighed deeply and stood crossing her arms. She decanted the steps leading to her throne and circled the nervous guard. "Do you…think I'm stupid?" She asked raising a well manicured brow. "N-no Empress." She stopped and glared at him again, her olive eyes burning a hole in his forehead. "Well, you must think I am because that was a rhetorical question. You know I could kill you where you stand for such a remark." She snapped. The guard flinched. "I'm sorry for my…" She raised a hand to stop his stammering before walking back to her throne. "I don't want to hear it. Just go and make sure everything is going according to plan and DON'T come back here until it's finished. Off with you! Before I before I change my mind; and have you thrown in prison." She sat on her throne and watched the guard kneel and walked briskly out of the throne room nearly tripping on his way out. Kim crossed her legs once more and stared at the doors.

888

Shego sat in her usual chair feet propped on the table as she filed her nails. Drakken paced the lair small hands folded behind his back, he looked as thought he was in deep thought. Shego paid him no mind until he finally spoke. "How does she do it? How does she keep beating us Shego?" Shego rolled her eyes and continued to file her nails. "Are you slacking off when you fight her?" Shego stopped immediately and glared at him. "Are you saying I'm letting her win?" The blue scientist turned to her. "Yes. I think you are letting her win when you two fight." Shego dropped her file and stood. Her strides quickly carried her to the blue man. She stood face to face with him, her anger evident in her voice. "Let me tell you two things…one: I do not let her win. She just has that buffoon with rodent to save her ass whenever we fight. Two: I'm not getting close to enough money to put up with your shit. I quit!"

Drakken's face fell as Shego turned on her heel to leave. "You can't quit, you're under contract!" He yelled a smug feeling rising in him. She turned and scoffed. "Yet here I am walking out the door!" She yelled back. Darkken ran after her grabbing her hand to stop her. "Shego wait! If its more money you want I can pay you more." The green skinned woman jerked her hand away. "It's not about the money. It's about losing to a teen age hero every time a plan is put to work! I'm done! I'm done losing, I'm done fighting her, and I'm done with your ranting, whining, sniveling and bad planning. Good bye!" With that she stormed out of the door.

888

Kim paced around her throne room, her long gown flowing around her feet as she walked. She folded her hands behind her back her eyes shot toward the double doors ever now and again. She finally gave up and sat on her throne propping her head on her hand watching the doors. The guards along the walls stood silent as they watched their Empress pace and watch the doors impatiently all day. Finally the doors opened and a guard in a maroon and black uniform walked briskly into the throne room. He stopped and kneeled before her, waiting for her to allow him to stand. "This had better be good news." She snapped. The guard stood and saluted. "Yes, Empress. I have word from the lab that they are finished." Kim perked up. "Well? What are you waiting for call in my advisers?" The guard jumped and kneeled quickly before running out of the throne room.

Moments later a slim blonde man and an athletic black woman, walked into the room. Both bowed before Kim and stood in silence. "I need you two to go on a mission for me." They nodded in understanding. "I need you two to go back in time find Shego and bring her back to me. Unharmed." She stressed the last word. The black woman spoke first. "Kim, we can't travel through time." Kim raised an eye brow. "Really Monique? Why is that?" She had a dangerous glint in her eye. "We don't have a way of traveling back in time remember? The time machine was destroyed." Monique showed no fear of the red head. Kim smiled and shook her head. "I've already taken care of that." She said pushing off her throne and walking down the steps toward the doors. "I've had Wade taking care of this one. Come I'll show you." She breezed past the two.

They walked down corridors and down flights of stairs and finally stopping in front of a large window over looking a lab full of frantic looking scientists all running around making final touches. A large black man stood in the middle of the frenzy barking inaudible orders at the scientists, he turned toward the window and smiled before walking out of the room.

"Empress. I see you've been told." The man towered over the group. "Yes Wade. They are going to need to leave as quickly as possible for this." Wade nodded and motioned for them to follow. They walked into a large room filled with all sorts of gadgets and weapons. Wade stood behind a table and began placing items on the table. "Okay this is all you're going to need." He said smiling down at them. "This will help you find her." He handed Monique a small device.

"It'll track her power levels. She can be on the other side of the world or two feet from you. Either way you'll know." Monique smiled. "This will disable her powers giving you…some chance." He handed Ron a collar. Ron looked puzzled then glanced at Kim. "And last but not least, this is only for an extreme emergency." He picked up a vial with a light purple liquid. "This is a highly concentrated tranquilizer, just get this into her system and she'll within a few seconds she'll be as dossal as rag doll. But it wears off in about thirty minutes though so you have to hurry, if you use it." Kim jumped in before any one could speak. "Whatever you do, don't harm her. I want her here in one piece." Monique and Ron nodded in agreement, Kim left the room.

888

Shego pulled up at one of her many houses; she sighed and turned off the car. The air filled with the sounds and smells of the sea. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. Immediately she felt a disturbance around her, something was wrong. She closed the door and began to walk through the large household. She could hear the waves rolling in and out and crashing on the rocks, stealthily she searched each room but found no one. She relaxed a bit and walked into the living room slumping on the couch and rubbing her head in attempt to subside her throbbing temples.

She had just quit, she was free to do what she wanted when she wanted. She could steal anything, go anywhere. Money was no issue for her; she had invested at all the right places, bought and sold stock at all the right times, and even robbed a bank here and there. She could start work on taking over the world, hell she knew it would work. She could do whatever she wanted and no blue oaf, blonde buffoon, or do gooder red head would stop her. Her headache subsided at the thought of being free to do as she pleased. She lay down of the couch to relax a little more slowly lolling into a light sleep.

She awoke hours later suddenly, becoming alert of her surroundings. She quickly opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She looked at the clock on the far side of the room, midnight. She heard the slightest creak down the hall. Someone was in her house; she quickly dropped to the floor moving as quietly as possible along the wall. She looked in each room making sure to listen for any disturbances. Every room was devoid of human life, the only room left was her bed room. She slowly looked into the room and there she saw two shadowy masked figures, one searching the room the other on their way toward the door. She waited for the figure to reach the door way before throwing a punch.

The figure staggered back with a pain filled groan. The other figure turned and met a round house kick to the face, the figure fell to the floor and lay motionless. Shego turned on the other figure; she lifted the small figure into the air. "You have three seconds to tell me what you the fuck you're doing in my house." She growled. The figure muttered something inaudible earning another punch from the green skinned woman. "Don't mumble! What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you?" She shook the figure roughly. "We were sent by the Empress to retrieve you." The figure stated in a feminine voice. Shego gave a bemused look. "The Empress? Empress of what?" The figure's head rolled back slightly groaning in pain again before answering. "The Empress of the world." Shego thought about this for a moment. "Are you talking about 'The Supreme one' or whatever the hell I call myself in the future?"

Shego felt a sudden tug at her neck before she was yanked back and slammed into the bedroom wall. She felt a tightening around her neck; she felt her body become colder. She pushed off the wall and went into a series of kicks and punches with the figure that slammed her into the wall. The figure dodged and blocked every one of her moves in a familiar style, the figure went into offense and the style became even more familiar. She knew that fighting style, she worked her way closer to the figure before she saw her chance, reaching over she ripped off her opponent's mask.

There stood an older version of Ron Stoppable; he looked to be about twenty-four years old. "Shit." Ron said backing away from her. "Plan B Monique." He said to the other figure. "What the…" Before Shego could finish the second figure was behind her stabbing her with a syringe. Shego felt light headed and weak, her legs gave way and she fell to the floor. Ron and the masked figure stood over her, Ron was setting something on his wrist the figure lifted Shego their shoulders.

"She is going to be pissed we used it you know." The figure said to Ron who shrugged. "What is she going to do? Throw us in prison?" The figure scoffed. "If she wanted to she very well could, being Empress and all." Ron stopped fidgeting with the device on his wrist for a moment. "Once she sees what happened to your face she'll know why we had to use it." Shego could barely keep her eyes open the last thing she saw was a bright blue light appearing before her.

888

Kim walked into a larger room and sat at a large circular table before her ambassadors; they all looked at her nervously waiting for her to speak. She looked around quietly for a long while before she thought of what to say. "You. How is everything in Iceland?" She pointed to a very sweaty twitchy man. "Fine your eminence, the people are very happy." He stammered whipping the sweat from his face. She nodded and turned to a woman closet to her. "You. How is the cold fusion plant coming along in Russia?" The woman sat up right and fixed her suit. "It is going very well Empress. The plant should be up and running in two weeks. The people of Russia will be on cold fusion power in the month." Kim nodded and turned to the rest of the ambassadors.

"Alright then. I trust we aren't having any trouble then." The people looked around at one another. No one said anything, all turned back to Kim. "Really, the world is just absolutely perfect? No one is unhappy? Every thing is great, no crime or anything?" The people looked around nervously. "I find this very hard to believe." She continued. "Someone had better tell me what is really going on before I call someone in to commence killing you all, while I new ambassadors who will tell me every problem with my empire!" She slammed her fist on the table, everyone jumped.

"Empress." A man near the end of the table spoke calmly. "If I may, your empire, at this point, is quite content with your rule. However at any change rest assured we will contact you immediately." Kim was quiet for a moment, then stood abruptly. "Okay then, I want a full report from each of you upon your return home." She said calmly before leaving the room.

Kim stood outside of the room for a moment before turning returning to her throne room. She walked in silence enjoying the quite of the endless corridors and the sound of her heels tapping the marble floors. When she entered the throne room and took her place she sighed rested her head in her hands. "Empress?" She groaned and looked up at a familiar looking brunette. "What is it Bonnie?" She demanded. "Empress we have received word that Ron and Monique have arrived with Shego. Kim sat up suddenly interested in what her servant had to say. "Have them here as soon as possible." She ordered ignoring the girl's bow in response and watched her dash out of the throne room.

888

Shego opened her eyes slowly to the vision of a dozen scientists running around typing on computers, mixing chemicals, and reading charts. She was slowly getting the feeling back in her body but she still felt cold. "Oh good you're here." A deep voice said before her. She didn't have the strength to look up just yet. "Yeah she put up one hell of a fight." Monique said taking off her mask revealing a broken bloody nose and a blackened blood shot eye.

Shego was quickly finding her strength and becoming much more irritable. "How long has she been on it?" The deep voice asked. Shego looked up and saw a large black man standing before her. "About ten minutes why something wrong Wade?" Ron responded. "Because she is coming around faster then I thought." Just then Shego felt all her energy return and her anger raise, she turned to Ron with an angry glare before punching him in the stomach sending him sailing across the room and smashing into a counter full of beakers. She turned on Monique throwing her into a group of scientists.

She was suddenly over powered; a sea of maroon and black uniforms surrounded her. She threw punches and kicked blindly before she was finally restrained and dragged out of the lab. She was forced up stairs and down long corridors before she reached two giant black doors with silver trim. The guards holding her pushed open the doors and lifted her off the ground walking briskly into the throne room and threw her to the floor then kneeled. Shego was forced to her feet and found herself to looking at version of none other then twenty-six year old Kim Possible, seated upon a large throne. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"I thought said she was to be brought to me unharmed." Kim barked. The guards winced. "She is unharmed Empress." Kim stood and descended the stairs so quickly she looked as though she were floating. She slapped the guard and the sound could be heard throughout the room. "Don't you dare speak to your Empress in such a way!" She barked slapping him again for good measure.

"I saw you, both of you, man handled her! And where the hell are my advisers?" Her olive eyes seemed to grow darker as her anger rose. "What are you two doing still standing here bring them to me now!" The guards kneeled and rushed out of the room. Kim looked around at the guards standing against the walls. "Leave us." She stated. They all hesitated. "All of you get out!" She shouted the guards rushed out of the room closing the doors behind them.

Shego stood stunned never taking her eyes off Kim the whole time. Kim's cold stare turned on her, she suddenly felt much colder all of a sudden. Kim's gaze softened her eyes faded back to their olive green shade. A look of joy and concern replaced her angry expression she stepped slowly toward Shego, her eyes searched her before her lips parted to let out a sigh of relief. She turned and sat back on her throne in time for the doors to open, Ron and Monique were shoved through the doors.

"What the hell happened?" Kim demanded when the two stood before her and gave a low bow. Ron was the first to speak. "We followed your orders. Look she's fine not a scratch on her." He waved his arms frantically around Shego to show his point. "Look what she did to us. Monique's nose is broken and I'm going to be pissing blood for days!" Kim raised a hand to silence him.

"Ron how long have you known Shego?" Ron looked confused. "Since we were young." She rubbed her forehead. "So you should have known her skills in stealth and fighting. You wouldn't be pissing blood and Monique wouldn't have a clearly broken nose if you would have thought about that. You're a smart boy but damn! Just…just go." She rubbed her forehead harder. "Go to the infirmary, we'll talk about this later." Ron and Monique bowed then turned to leave.

Kim waited for the doors to close before she stood and walked to Shego again. She stood before her with a mask of disbelief covering her face. Shego couldn't take the silence any longer. "Princess?" Kim laughed lightly. "Well I go by Empress now." Shego shook her head. "Kimmie is that you?" She would have touched the girl to prove she was real but with her hands tied behind her back she could only look. Kim smiled for the first time in months. "Yes Shego it's me." Shego almost fell back.

"Shit pumpkin, look at you in all your curvaceous glory." Shego couldn't help but drool over every curve of the woman's body, the swell of her chest, her tone stomach, long legs. She was a goddess not Empress of the world. Kim blushed slightly, and cleared her throat. "Yes well, my image is every where. I have to look my best." By now Shego had almost forgotten her line of questioning.

"Where is…" She was cut off by Kim walking behind her and untying her hands. "Where is the future Shego?" Kim began, Shego nodded rubbing her wrists. "She was killed in the take over." Shego's eyes widened. "What! What take over?" Kim looked around. "I'll tell you everything. Just not here, we need privacy." She started to walk out of the throne room with Shego in toe. Kim pushed opened the doors and found a sea of guards, Ron, Monique and Bonnie on the over side. She glared at each of them.

"You two infirmary now." She looked at the guards. "Back to your pasts." She finally turned to Bonnie. "I had better see a set of cloths laid out for me to relax in before I get to my quarters." She leaned in close. "And if I get hint that one person is eavesdropping, heads will roll starting with yours." Bonnie yelped and kneeled before sprinting down the corridor. Everyone dispersed quickly and Kim began walking down the corridor.

(A/N: I just want to say the part were Kim slaps the guard. It's in reference to something that happened in when I was in catholic school…nuns can be pretty bad ass.)


	2. Explanations and Expectations

Chapter 2: Explanations and Expectations

Kim lead Shego down many corridors before they reached Kim's bedroom. The room was over all one the most comfortable part of the palace she had seen so far. It seemed much warmer compared to the throne room and lab. She walked in quietly and took a seat on the bed, noting how soft it felt the moment she sat down. She ran her hands over the smooth green covers, she never noticed Kim disappear into behind a screen or come back out. "Come with me." Kim said walking out onto a balcony in, of all things, jeans and a tee shirt. Shego blinked a few times, she really was just unbelievably hot. She walked out onto the balcony to join the red head at a small table full of hot food.

"So what take over?" Shego asked the second she sat down. Kim ate quietly and looked as thought she were in deep thought. "About three years ago, there was a hustle take over of the throne. You, well, the future you, was killed during battle." Shego looked shocked, only hours ago she had thought of her take global take over. Now she was hearing of her demise. "Who took over?" Kim took another bite and chews slowly before answering.

"Dr. Drakken." Kim stated simply, pouring a glass of wine and offering it to the green skinned woman. Shego took the glass blankly and took in a deep gulp. Kim poured herself a glass and took a sip. "You should eat something; I'm starting to feel like a cow eating all by myself." Shego slowly began to eat, suddenly realizing how hungry she really was. They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

Suddenly Shego started chuckling under her breath; Dr. Drakken had over thrown her. She could only imagine the damage. Kim smiled enjoying the sound of Shego's laugh before going on. "Drakken was only in power for a year. That's when I dethroned him." Kim's smile faded. Shego took another sip of wine. "So you just came out of the underground and took over?" Kim scoffed.

"Oh no. I was in the palace for most of your rule." Shego's eyes widened. "When did I come to power?" Kim breathed in deeply. "It seemed you started your rule when I turned seven teen. The moment you had full power you captured Ron and I. You trained Ron with to focus his monkey kung fu style and you had groomed me to rule by your side." Shego looked puzzled for a moment. "Wait so you both just went along with that? I took over the world; I took the world's free will." Kim shrugged.

"Once you left Drakken all the crime seemed to stop. We tried fighting against you during your take over but once you captured us we saw what you had done for the world." Shego raised a brow. "Under your rule major diseases were cured, crime went down, major technological brake throughs were made, the world was united. Granted it lost free will but it was a fair trade." She looked out over the balcony at the city around the palace; it was starting to get dark.

Shego did the math. "Wait I only ruled the world for six years?" Kim nodded. "You were really quiet focused. You did in six years what would have taken twenty for anyone else." Shego smiled at her greatness. "Drakken nearly destroyed all that in his one year rule. It's taken me three years to fix it all." Shego looked at the woman before her, she looked tired but determined.

"So what happened to Drakken?" She asked finishing off her wine. Kim gave her a serious look. "I had him killed for and treason." At this point Shego gasped. Kim Possible had killed Drakken, the Kim "teen hero" Possible had killed Dr Drakken. Kim looked down at her empty wine glass. "I couldn't let him get away with killing the woman I admired most." Shego was taken aback. Kim admired her? Now this had to be a joke, Kim gave a sad smile and looked away. She was serious; Kim Possible killed Drakken out of revenge.

"You certainly have changed from the Kimmie I knew." Kim looked saddened at this statement. "I kind of like the new you Pumpkin. You don't take shit from anyone, you're not afraid to take charge, and did I mention how smokin' hot you are? Damn! I just can't get over that. I mean you were pretty before but now. Oh bad thoughts." Kim laughed and nodded. "Well I'm not always like that. I just act that way when I'm on the throne out here I'm the same as I always was." Shego laughed. "I've actually never seen you relaxed. We were always fighting." Kim shook her head. "Well, before you died you and I would relax out here after a long day. You're really sweet when you want to be you know." Shego scoffed.

"So what you missed me so much you sent your buffoon to snatch me out of my house and drag me kicking and screaming to your feet?" Her bitter question bit at Kim.

"I told them not to harm you." She replied refilling their glasses.

"Oh they didn't hurt me. I was just trying to sleep after a hard day."

"You did that a lot."

"Then in the middle of the night I wake up to find two people in my bedroom stalking around like ninja. Strapping this fuckin' collar on me, what the hell is this thing?"

"It's a device to disable your plasma use. I didn't want my advisers coming back with missing limbs and melted faces."

"When can I get this thing off I'm cold."

"Soon as we finish our talk."

"So why did you have your 'advisers' kidnap me in the middle of the night?"

"Would you have come if they knocked on the door and asked if you would kindly follow them to the future where you're enemy is ruler of the world?"

"…touché. So why am I here?"

"I want to make a proposal."

"Really, and what would that be?"

"I want you to stay with me."

"Like what? Some kind of pet for you? Hell no."

"No not as a pet. I can't have you taking Bonnie's job."

"Good one. So what would I be doing here then?"

"I want you to be my second in command."

"What?"

"I want you to…I want you to rule with me."

"Really…what if I were to kill you and take control myself?"

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I knew you well, before Darkken killed you."

"But I could kill you just to take the throne for myself."

"But you won't."

"Oh really."

"Yes. You won't do it because deep down you love me."

Shego stopped drinking her wine and stared at the red headed ruler.

"You must be on something good to pull that shit out of the air."

"It's true though. Since you've gotten here you've had plenty of chances to kill me with your bare hands and take the throne."

Shego thought about this.

"I've sent out all the guards in the throne room, I've untied your hands, I've turned my back to you, and right now there isn't another soul with in a good city block of this room. You haven't thought about killing me once have you?"

Shego bit her lip. "No."

"So all this time what have you been thinking about?"

"I've been thinking about…about you."

Kim smiled. "See, I told you."

"Whatever Princess. You're crazy."

"Well as crazy as I am what do you say? Will you rule with me?"

"No. No I don't feel like ruling the world right now."

"Will you at least stay?"

"Why should I?"

"Because as crazy as it sounds. I need you Shego."

"What? No you don't your doing fine on your own."

"No I'm not. Ever since you Drakken killed you I've had no one I can truly let down my guard in front of. You were the only one I could dress this way around; you were the only person I could really talk to."

"What about the buffoon? You two are best friends."

"Not since you died."

"Well, there has to have been someone."

"No. You were the only one. This is the first time I've been able to laugh and smile in…months."

Shego was shocked.

"But if you want to go home go right ahead. I won't stop you."

Kim stood and walked inside Shego seat for a moment before sighing heavily and walking in after her.

"Okay. You've twisted my arm. I'll stay." Kim turned on her heel and threw her arms around the green skinned woman. Shego wrapped her arms around the young Empress and continued "But on one condition." Kim looked up at her, pure joy in her eyes. "Anything you want is yours." Shego laughed and responded "I want Iceland." Kim laughed and buried her face in the woman's shoulder. "It's yours."


	3. The truth about time

Chapter 3: The truth about time

(A/N: Okay I know what you're thinking; you're thinking what about the paradox? Thank you Darkon Shadows for bringing that up. And I will be addressing it in the next couple of chapters, and I hope you all get it cause theories on time and time travel are all mixed up so its very hard to write about. I don't know how Steven Hawking did it.)

Kim once again sat with her ambassadors. Eyes glazed over and a bored expression on her face as they talked about the unimportant details in the empire. She looked over at the man droning on about France's lowering crime rate. Finally she couldn't take it any more. "Great. Lovely, no new changes? Good. Now you may all…" She was cut off by the door opening and Shego swaggering into the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is Shego." Everyone at the table stood except for Kim, Shego ignored them and leaned over to whisper to Kim. "I have some questions for you when you get out of this." Kim nodded and Shego walked toward the door stopping at the end of the table.

"Which one of you is ambassador of Iceland?" The nervous man nodded to her. "Kim is an angel compared to me so don't fuck up my country or you'll be the one paying for it." She turned and walked out of the room. The people sat and one man foolishly cleared his throat and stated. "Majesty, I was under the impression that the Supreme…" Kim glared at him and cut him off.

"I would like to make one thing clear to you all." She stood tall before the people. "Although I believe we are free to discuss any subject in this room, the subject of that woman is off limits. For the record that woman is the Supreme one before her rule. I brought her here from before her rule with good reason. Anyone to question that will be punished." The people nodded in understanding. "Good. Now I want you all to return to your respected countries I will contact you come time for the next meeting. Good day." She stood and left the room leaving the people to gather their things.

"Okay what is so urgent you have to walk interrupt a meeting?" Kim asked the moment she saw Shego standing outside of the ambassador's room, she seemed on edge. "Maybe you want to tell me why I'm really here?" Kim smiled and walked on. "I told you, I need you here." Shego scoffed, that could not be the reason.

"Oh that load of bullshit? I know there is more to this then you let on. What the hell am I doing here?" Kim stopped abruptly and turned a cold stare to Shego. "I have my reasons. And what I told you was the absolute truth, whether you want to believe it or not is your problem. I have a world to rule." With that she turned a corner and disappeared down a narrow hall. Shego stood baffled for a moment, Kim had just blown her off and she never saw it coming.

"Oh damn it how does she do that?" She kicked a near by wall regretting it the moment she did. "Stupid son of a…damn collar took all my powers what the hell?" She hopped on one foot a moment cursing under her breath and attempting to pull the collar off her neck, which still hadn't been removed.

888

Days flew by and Shego still had no answers to her questions. She was becoming more and more frustrated. She often would snap at servants and attack guards to vent her anger when needed. She hadn't seen Kim in three days, she was either the busiest woman known to man or she was clearly avoiding her either way Shego had had enough. One night she stormed into Kim's room, fighting with the collar around her neck.

"Kim! Kim your ass had better be in here!" Her shouts echoed throughout the room as she searched. She walked into, what she could only guess was a bathroom, and stood before a tube the size of a pool full of bubbles. "Kim!" She shouted again wrestling with the collar.

"There is really no need to yell." Kim appeared from under the soapy water. "I could hear you from the hall." She leaned against the edge pushing wet hair out of her face. "Then why didn't you answer me?" It was more a demand then a question. "This isn't Troy. I'm not going to parade around naked for everyone's amusement." Shego stopped her struggle for a moment.

"First of all it would really just be for my amusement and second you could have just answered me." Kim shook her head. "Is there any reason you're yelling for me all over the palace?" Shego continued to struggle with the collar. "Yeah, why the hell is this thing still on me? And why am I really here?" The red head sighed. "The more you struggle to get that collar off the tighter it will get. You're no good to anyone chocked to death." Shego dropped her hands in a huff. "So when do I get this thing off?" She resisted the urge to try and pull it off again. "If you want it off so bad then why did you just ask?" She was clearly holding back a grin. "That is not funny. Just get this thing off me will you?" Kim laughed and motioned her over.

Shego hesitantly walked to the edge and stood waiting. "If you would please kneel down, I can take it off." Shego kneeled down anxious to be rid her prison. Kim reached up easily slipped off the collar. "How did you do that?" Shego asked rubbing her neck. "It was designed so you couldn't take it off; anyone else could have done it for you if you asked." Shego's frustration raise and the familiar heat rushed through her.

"Okay now that that's settled why am I really here?" Kim rolled her eyes. "Why are you so adamant on knowing why you are here?" Shego sat down behind the young red head. "I was snatched out of my own time and dragged here to find that you are the one in charge and I'm dead. Clearly I'm here for something you might as well just make this easy and tell me." Kim stretched and looked over her shoulder.

"Hand me a towel?" Shego scoffed. "I'm not one of you servants. Get your own damn towel." Kim sighed "Fine." She began to lift herself out of the tube. Shego soon regretted her refusal. "Have you even thought about the reason you're here?" Shego didn't answer; she was too enamored with the girl as she wrapped a towel around herself. "Why do you think you're here?" Shego came out of her trance.

"It seems I'm here for your pleasure."

"Wrong try again."

"I'm here to ensure your rule."

"Close but no. You are so bad at this. It really hasn't come to you?"

"Then tell me."

"You're here to learn how to be a proper ruler."

"What? I taught you how the hell…"

"You don't understand time do you?"

Shego was silent.

"You've heard of the butterfly effect right? A butterfly flaps its wings and that crates a tornado on the other side of the world."

"Well, yeah but was does that have to do with time?"

"Any small insignificant thing that happens in time can affect the future. If I were to go back in time now and smash a bug then in the future there could be a major change. Events could change drastically; someone could very well be standing in my place now."

"So if I had killed you any of those times we fought in the past you and I wouldn't be standing here now?"

"Exactly. So I have to follow the series of events that lead to you ruling the world or who knows what would happen. Drakken could still have the throne and I would still be his pet."

Shego's eyes widened. The great Kim Possible, pet to the blue idiot? No it had to be a joke it had to be. "You are kidding right? There is no way you would have ever been a pet to that idiot." Kim slipped into the closet for a moment emerging in a set of black pajamas. "No it's true. For that whole year I was his zombie pet." Shego found it hard to imagine. "Like a collar and everything?" Kim nodded. "How did he pull that off?" Shego was intrigued now, how did someone make Kim a pet so easily? "Do you remember the mind control devices?" Shego groaned.

"Dodge ball and dodos." They said in unison. "I remember that nightmare all too well." Kim nodded in agreement. "Well that's how he did it. I don't know how you put up with him."

"How did you get out of it?"

"Wade."

Shego nodded.

"So how did I die?" Shego asked after a long silence. "That's for another day, right now you and I have bigger things to discuss." Shego took a seat on the bed.

"And that would be?"

"Your training for global conquest. We have very little time to teach you."

"So like what a week?"

"No. And stop guessing your wasting time with it. Now let's talk about your plan."


	4. Ruler in training

Chapter 4: Ruler in training

"I can't believe your making me do this crap." Shego stood at one end the trailing room, a tall pile of book stacked a top her head. Kim stood on the opposite end of the room. The slightest of smiles graced her lips as she spoke. "There is power in confidence. Frankly you walk more like a thief then a ruler. If you can walk like you own the whole damn world with all those books on your head then we can move on." Shego smirked, this would be too easy.

She stood up right and began to walk; as soon as she began Kim began barking orders. "Don't look down! You rule the world there is nothing interesting under your feet…Smooth strides! You're walking like some short legged animal…Get your hands out of your pockets! You rule the world show it…The books are falling keep your neck straight!" Shego reached Kim ready to straggle the young woman.

"Well that was just horrible." Kim stated matter of factly.

"I think I did good." Shego argued, shoving the books into Kim's hands.

"First of all, you mean to say you did well, if you expect to take over the world then you need to work on your grammar. Second you did not do well at all." Shego scoffed.

"Like you can do better." Kim raised a brow and balanced the books on her head.

She began a brisk walk toward the other end of the room. She soon pulled one of the books from the pile and turned to a random page. "Shadow by Edger Allan Poe. YE who read are still among the living…" She read out loud. She reached the end of the room and spun around headed for the equipment. "But I who write shall have long since gone my way into the region of shadows…" she continued to read leaping over weights and weaving past punching bags and machines, throwing in a twirl to be an annoyance.

She stopped in front Shego and closed the book the remaining books piled on her head had not moved. Shego's face reddened. "Show off." She snatched the books out of Kim's hands and started her walk again.

888

Hours later Kim was finally satisfied and moved on to the next task. "You must be hungry by now." Shego rubbed her stiff neck and nodded gratefully. "Good then you should catch onto this quickly. You were always used to the finer things anyway. Take your seat and we can begin." Shego hesitantly took her seat; in front of her was a place setting.

A number of forks, spoons, knives, glasses sat before her. In the middle of all this was an empty silver plate. She cursed under her breath; she knew this was too simple. "Think of it as a game. The more you guess correctly the faster the food comes." Kim stated, taking a seat next to her. "Okay, I can do this. Salad fork, soup spoon, wine glass, champagne glass…" She pointed at each object stating its use but soon slowed finding it hard to focus with her growling stomach.

"Um…shit uh…oh come on Princess it's just one fork! I'm dyin' here." Kim shook her head, servants stood a few feet away trays of food balanced on their shoulders. "I'm not known for mercy anymore Shego now think." Shego raked her mind for the answer and ventured a guess. "Fruit fork?" Kim stared at her for a moment. "Are you sure?" Shego glared at her.

"Pumpkin don't make me have to hurt you." Kim laughed and snapped her fingers the servants piled the food on the table and bowed out of the room. Shego began to enthusiastically eat, forgetting everything around her. "Whoa whoa whoa. What are you doing?" Kim stared in shock at Shego's sudden disregard for everything around her. "Look Kimmie I haven't eaten since this morning. I'm hungry, sore, and frustrated. The only thing standing between me and that food is you, and I will not hesitate to rip through your hot self to get it." Kim sighed. "Tomorrow we're going through dinning educate."

888

The next morning Shego was hauled from her slumber by the sound of a loud bang. She sat up abruptly and threw off her covers. Another bang could be heard in the distance as she walked toward the door and retched it open. "What the hell is with all the noise?" She yelled looking around the hall.

Guards ran down the corridor toward the direction of the noise, she reached out and grabbed a guard by the collar pulling him down toward her eye level. "What the fuck is with all the noise. I was trying to sleep." The guard struggled in her grip. "There is an attack on the palace. Nothing to worry about majesty." He freed himself and continued to run down the corridor.

Shego couldn't resist the promise of a good fight, she ran after the guard following him through winding corridors and down stairs until they arrived in a large courtyard. A battle was already underway, palace guards fighting masked people in black some being thrown into walls and over hedges.

Shego jumped in, happy to relieve some tension, she found a random opponent and began her fight with the mysterious person. Within minutes she had gone through three people, and found herself out numbered by four. She dodged punches, returned kicks, sent black clad opponents sailing through the air and into different groups of fighters.

"Retreat!" Someone in the crowd shouted over the noise. The masked invaders started to gather their wounded and dash through the gaping hole in the palace wall. Shego caught one of the intruders and lifted them off the ground. All around her guards lay bloody and broken on the grass moaning and colleting their wounded.

More guards flooded into the courtyard and surrounded Shego. "We can take it from here majesty." One of the guards said pulling the intruder from Shego's grip. "But I was having fun." Shego pouted as the guards escorted the masked intruder out of the courtyard.

"What the hell happened?" A voice came from the entrance of the yard. "Your guess is as good as mine." Shego said stepping over a fallen guard. "Oh Kim is going to be pissed." Monique said looking over the mass of wounded guards. "Crap the palace is supposed to be impenetrable." Shego smirked. "Guess your wrong on that." Monique ignored her comment and examined the damaged wall. "Look at the size of this hole. There is no way they could have gotten by all the security and past the barriers." She paced the yard frantically muttering to herself. "Some one had to have given them inside information." She looked at Shego acquiescingly.

"Hey don't look at me. I can barely find the bathroom in this place. How can I come up with information like that hm? Am I pulling it out of my ass? Is written on my forehead somewhere? No its not. Why don't you beat it out of the guy they just dragged off?" Monique looked taken aback.

"Oh hell no. You may be able to get away with talking like that to Kim but I'm not about to take any of that." Shego took a few long strides toward the woman and glared at her. "What are you going to do about it?" She raised a plasma lit hand. "We can settle this right now if you want." Monique's expression didn't change as she stepped closer. The stood inches from one another, the courtyard seemed to feel much colder.

"I'm ready to anytime you are." Monique responded showing no fear. Shego would have been impressed if the girl was standing up to someone else. "Shego…Monique. What is going on around here?" Kim asked walking through the yard side stepping guards hoisting the wounded of the ground. Shego and Monique continued there unwavering stare.

"Intruders broke into the palace. The guards handled it and we have one of them in custody."

"Broke into the palace? That's impossible."

"We suspect that they had…inside help."

"You got something to say?"

"Yes I do. We didn't have any problems like this until you came along!"

"Oh really so now it's my fault you can't keep your shit together?"

"ENOUGH!" Kim yelled shoving them apart. "Monique I'm putting you in charge of this. Get this fixed…" She pointed toward the wall. "Cleaned up, and when that's over go question the prisoner. I have too much to do right now." Monique hesitantly bowed and stormed out of the courtyard; Kim turned to Shego.

"I didn't do anything. Do you really think I'd do something like that to my own palace? You think I did it don't you? You really do, Pumpkin you know me do you really think I'd know the ins and outs of this place so quickly?" Shego's voice seemed to raise more with every sentence. Kim stood quietly until the woman finished.

"I don't know why you're getting so hysterical I know you didn't do it. It you would be idiotic to have your own palace attacked." Shego was suddenly relieved; Kim continued to gaze at the huge hole in the wall.

"No you'd have to know this place inside and out in order to get at least one person in unnoticed, a large group would be almost impossible." Kim seemed to think on this for a moment. "It had to be someone who has been here for years." She strolled around inspecting the wall. After a long while she spoke. "We need to get back to work. Time is running out."


	5. A traitor walks among us

Chapter 5: A traitor walks among us

Kim lay in bed making a grave attempt to sleep, once again. She tossed and turned but sleep never came, this bed was too empty for her taste. She knew exactly what she needed to do in order for sleep to come, it would be a hassle but she needed to sleep sometime. She reluctantly slid out of bed and began her long walk down corridors and through doorways.

'_This is just stupid_.' She thought to herself pushing open a door and slipping in quietly. '_This is so stupid I could turn back now and save myself the embarrassment_.' Her legs disagreed as they carried her toward her destination.

'_Turn around, walk away. You've gotten through plenty of sleepless nights before this you can handle it…it's only been two months. You can handle two months of no sleep_.' She stood beside the bed the limp form raising and falling rhythmically under the sheets. '_No bad idea, just turn around and forget the whole damn thing_.' She turned around.

"You wasted all that time walking over here and sneaking in just to leave again? And here I thought you were a decisive ruler." Kim stopped abruptly. '_Damn it_. _Damn it. Damn it!_' She looked over her shoulder. "I am a decisive ruler. I just wanted to make sure you were…sleeping well. I can see that you are so I'm just going to…" She trailed off knowing her lie was no good anyway.

"Princess you're still a horrible liar." Kim turned fully. "Well Shego, I never saw a point to practice that trait." She could tell the woman must be smiling by now. '_Why, why, why does it have to be the only person in the world with the ability to hear me in their sleep_?' She could hear Shego sit up.

"So what brings you here Princess?" Kim shifted her weight from one foot to another. "I couldn't sleep." She would have given anything to get out of this and never speak of it again. "So let me guess. You just couldn't contain your feelings me any longer so you came to tell me you're madly in love with me right?" Kim rolled her eyes. '_Arrogant_.' She couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"No I just couldn't sleep. And…" She stopped herself from further embarrassing herself. "And what?" Shego pressed. '_Anything will do. Earthquake, fire, another invasion_. _Something!_' "And I thought I'd walk for a bit." She knew that too was a bad lie. "Yeah straight to my room. Why are you really here?" Kim blushed deeper. '_Just my luck_.' "Okay I couldn't sleep. My bed is just too…empty. I'm used to sharing my bed with…" She could barely finish with the woman's gaze boring through her. "And I thought…" The embarrassment was almost too much to handle now.

"You thought you could share my bed so you could get some sleep. Like when I was still alive?" Shego finished Kim's sentence. "Something like that." '_Ruler of the world…ruler of the freakin' world. I could have a Turkish harem with the snap of my fingers and here I am asking the most arrogant woman I've ever known to share her bed so I can get some sleep. What is wrong with me? I should just get the out of here._' She was ready to run out of the room, change her appearance, her name, and move to another country. She was seconds from running when she heard the woman shift.

"Get in." Kim was lost by now. "What?" She must have heard wrong. "Get in, I want to go back to sleep. Oh and by the way I don't care how hot you are its still creeps me right the hell out for someone to watch me sleep." Kim crawled in beside her. "I wasn't watching I was just thinking." Shego scoffed.

"Well your little internal torture was keeping me up. Next time you wake me up in the middle of the night you'd batter be putting out." Kim curled up closer. "Sometimes I really wonder how you took over the world with a mouth like that." There was a slight pause. "I'm very charismatic."

888

An hour later there was a knock at the door, almost inaudible through the thick door. The door opened slowly and Bonnie walked in. "Um…Majesty? You're needed in the throne room." Kim groaned. She had just fallen into a light sleep and now sleep had slipped away again.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No they say it's urgent."

"What do they want?"

"They say it's only for you to hear." Kim begrudgingly opened her eyes.

"Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes."

Bonnie kneeled and quickly backed out of the room. "First time I get some decent sleep in months and it's ruined." She buried her face in the pillow. "As much as I hate you leaving this bed should get up." Shego said sleepily.

"I don't wanna." Kim replied in a childish voice. Without another word Shego shoved Kim over the edge of the bed, she fell to the floor with a thud. "You..suck." Kim said pushing off the cold marble floor. "Hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave." Shego said blatantly staring at the girl as she walked out. Kim glared at the woman and walked to the door. "Arrogant."

888

"Finally! Where were you? I went to your room and it was empty." Ron looked frantic when Kim walked into the throne room. "I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk." Monique rolled her eyes. "We have more important things to deal with now. We interrogated that intruder and found out there is a resistance out there." Kim stretched and yawned.

"Is this seriously why you woke me up at two in the morning? I could have told you there is a resistance. There is always some group that wants me dead." Ron jumped in. "These guys know what they're doing. They have a spy in the palace, we need to find them and fast." Kim scratched her head. "Well, any guesses as to who the spy could be?" Monique was about to venture an obvious guess but was cut down by Kim's glare.

"It would have to be someone who could move in and out of the palace without any trouble. They would have to be able to move around without being noticed too." They all stood in silence for a moment. "Well it's either one of the servants or a guard. No one else can go under the ray-dar like them." Ron said pacing the room.

"Well that narrows it down to about a couple thousand people. We'll find that spy for sure." Kim said sarcastically turning toward the door. "I'm going back to bed now." Ron leapt in front of her. "You should have an escort back to your room. They could be out to kill you." Kim held back a laugh. "Ron I've fought some of the most dangerous things in the world. I can handle walking back to bed without an armed guard." She stepped around him and walked toward the door. "Good night." She said firmly.

Kim exited the throne room. '_What a waste of time that was_.' She thought to herself turning a corner. She felt the strong sensation of someone following her; she turned another corner and hid in a doorway. Soon footsteps could be heard; she waited silently and then leaped out pinning her stalker to the wall.

She glared at a set of blue eyes and quickly realized who she had in her grip. "Bonnie what are you doing out here so late?" She released the girl and stepped back. "Majesty would you like an some company back to your room?" Bonnie asked when "No, I'm not going to my room. You can go back to sleep Bonnie. I'm sorry they woke you for nothing." She continued to walk back to Shego's room. '_That girl is so odd_.'

888

Kim couldn't help but notice an eerie presence where ever she went over the past few days. She stood in the training room preparing to release some pent up anger on an unsuspecting punching bag when Shego swaggered into the room. Kim paid her no mind and began her malicious attack on the bag.

"Hey Kimmie…are you a little angry about something?" Kim grunted in response and kicked the bag harder. Shego took a seat on the mat and watched the red head unleash her anger. Kim couldn't seem to hit the bag hard enough, her moves picked up speed. Her muscles ached, she was growing tired but she pressed on slowly losing control.

"Shit, Pumpkin calm down!" Shego yelled pulling Kim away from the now mangled punching bag. A pile of fabric, padding, and sand lay sprawled out on the mat. Kim had no idea what just happened, she had no idea she was yelling and screaming. "Princess calm down damn!" Shego was struggling to keep hold of the girl. Kim turned on her, punching her in stomach and throwing her to the floor.

Shego kicked Kim's leg out from under her and pinned her to the mat. "Kimmie, look at me!" She shouted as Kim struggled harder to free herself. Shego rolled her eyes and slapped the girl. Kim gave her a pained look. "What was that for?...What am I doing on the floor?" Shego shook her head.

"You have no idea what you just did?" Kim shook her head. "No…but my face hurts." Shego sighed. "Well you just had one hell of a mental episode. You must have blacked out for a minute." Shego looked over at the remains of the punching bag a few feet away. "Never thought I'd see you so stressed Kimmie." Kim sat up and stared at the damage.

"Shego could you get off I want to stand up." Before Shego could respond Kim had pushed her aside and stood. "What is your deal?" Shego asked taking the Kim's hand as she hoisted her off the mat and onto her feet. "I'm just a bit stressed." Shego could hold back a remark. "This is a little stressed? Damn remind me never to get on your last nerve." Kim glared at her.

"I'm in no mood for your sarcasm right now." She stared at the mess she had made. '_What did I do?_' She glanced over at Shego. She couldn't remember anything, she rubbed her head. "There is a new raising resistance and they've already planted a spy in the palace." Shego nodded and placed a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. "Maybe you should try and get some sleep before you take out anything else." They walked out of the room; Kim still felt a looming presence following as they walked in silence.

(A/N: Just so you know I went back and fixed the mistakes in the previous chapters and made a few minor changes to the story nothing big. Anyway, next chapter what'll happen? Even I don't know. For right now I have to go to work but have no fear I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. Hope you all are liking the story so far.)


	6. Death of the Empress

Chapter 6: Death of the Empress

A figure stalked the corridors late one night, making sure to stay in shadow as they moved along the smooth walls of the palace. The figure dodged streaks of moon light and slipped past guards conversing at their posts. Finally the figure reach their destination, the job was almost done. They slipped inside the bedroom and stealthily moved toward the large bed.

Kim lay in a deep sleep, she couldn't have asked for a better nights sleep. She hugged her pillow closer to her and smiled unconsciously as the warmth engulfed her. She buried her face deeper in the warmth and slipped into a pleasant dream.

The figure moved closer, padded soles made their steps silent. Slowly the figure pulled out large knife. Their breathing was steady, their hand still as they moved closer lightly crawling on to the bed toward the lump under the covers. The figure raised the knife high over their head; it glinted in the moon light. Just one last thing to do and the job would be done.

Kim cuddled closer to her pillow, her dream pulling her into a deeper sleep. Her dream was slowly becoming a nightmare. Her breathing quickened she hugged her pillow tighter, sweat beaded on her face. The nightmare was getting more vivid, her heart raced. Olive eyes moved rapidly under their lids, the nightmare was at its worst.

The knife came down upon the lump under the covers. The figure stabbed maliciously at the lump, again and again the knife plunged down it tore the covers, feathers and fabric filled the air. The figure stopped, the knife shining in the moon light. The figure ripped off the covers, there was no body, no blood. Just clothing, the figure cursed under their breath. They had failed the mission; the Empress was not in her bed. The figure shook with anger and frustration before slipping back into the shadows.

Kim's eyes shot open, she screamed and shot up right clutching her chest to steady her pounding heart, she panted and looked around the room. Shego sat up sleepily and pulled Kim into a comforting embrace. "You okay?" She asked rubbing the girl's back. Kim nodded and attempted to slow her breathing. "Just a nightmare." She replied. Shego nodded and hugged Kim tighter. After a long while Kim calmed and they lay back down. Kim hugged Shego closer and thought about her vivid nightmare.

888

The next morning Kim was greeted by a frantic Ron Stoppable. "Kim, Kim! Your okay!" He pulled her into a tight hug. "Ron get off. What are you talking about?" She pushed him away; she had no desire to be touched at the moment. "Someone came into your room last night and attempted to kill you. But you weren't there! There is fabric and feathers all over the bed. No one could find you." Kim gave him a bemused look.

"Do we know who it was?" She asked thinking back to her nightmare. "No. But it could have been the spy." Kim nodded. "Well, go question the guards see if they saw anything last night." Ron hesitated. "Where were you last night?" He asked cautiously. "No where you need to know about now go question the guards!" Kim had barely started her day and already she was irritated.

Shego walked up behind Kim as Ron ran off. "What was that about?" She asked watching the blonde dash down the corridor. Kim turned to her, concern and relief painted on her face. "An assassin came into my room last night. Whoever these rebels are, they're getting serious."

888

"Did you kill the girl?" A figure sat in shadow staring down at the assassin.

"I think she knew of your plan. Her bed was empty doctor." The figure growled in anger.

"How can you fail a simple task?"

"I-I did not know the bed was empty she…"

"I don't want to hear about it. I want Km Possible dead, and if you can't do that I'll find someone who is up to the task."

"No! No I can kill her. Rest assured I will have her head on a silver platter."

"Good. Now go I have much to do."

The assassin nodded.

"If you fail one more time. I will be forced to kill you."

"Yes doctor." She turned on her heel and left.

888

Kim and Shego sat out on the balcony of Kim's room that night. They had been conversing about Shego's training when Shego finally asked a burning question. "Were you and the future me…did we have something going on?" Kim looked as though she were choosing her words carefully. "If it isn't obvious by now then you really aren't as smart as I thought." She replied smiling at her own joke.

"I was just wondering." Shego stated leaning against the railing. Kim laughed. "Well, it was bound to happen. You don't fight as long as we have and expect nothing to happen." Shego nodded in agreement. "So I died in battle?" She asked staring down at the city below. She heard Kim sigh heavily.

"Yes. I remember it well…"

_Shego and Kim sat out on the balcony staring up at the moon. "There is something different about it tonight." Kim said. Shego scoffed. "It looks like it does every night Princess, your being paranoid." She wrapped her arms around the girl. Kim shook her head still concerned. "No it looks eerie in a way. I don't like it at all. Something bad in coming I can just tell."_

"You and I sat on this balcony. I had the most eerie feeling that night; it felt cold even though it was summer. The moon looked much different in a way I just can't explain. Call it woman's intuition…"

"_Come on let's go to bed you look tired." Shego said leading Kim inside. "I don't want to sleep, can't we just say up a bit? I mean…what about that nightmare?" Kim looked worried. "You're going to be fine. You've got me I'll always be here to protect you." Kim sighed._

"You said it was all in my head. I had been having this nightmare for days, I had been losing sleep over it but you always calmed me down when I woke up screaming. But that night…that night you stayed up with me and that's when it happened..."

_There was a loud bang in the corridor. It echoed through the palace, followed by more lound bangs coming closer to the door. Kim and Shego jumped off the bed and ran toward the balcony. "I told you!" Kim shouted falling into a fighting stance ready to fight whoever was at the door. Shego followed suit. "We don't have time for this. If we out here the will have to narrow at the doorway we'll have some fighting chance." The bedroom door flew open with the final bang. Rebels ran into the room and toward the two women. _

"We fought for what seemed like hours. Wave after wave of rebel fighters poured out here and each one wasn't any match for us. But we were getting tired and then he came in..."

_Darkken walked onto the balcony a smug grin plastered on his face. "Kim Possible so nice to see you again. Shego! It's been so long since you left me." The two women fell into fighting stance again, both weak and exhausted from fighting. "Your no match against one of us Drakken. How are you going to handle the two of us?" Kim asked feeling relieved she wouldn't have to fight anymore rebels. Drakken laughed and pulled something from his pocket._

"I thought it was a gun, he pointed it at you. I wasn't about to let you die that way, not if I could help it. So when he fired it I jumped in front of you. It turn out it was just a modified version of the mind control device. From that point on I was under his control…"

_Kim fell to the floor, gasping for air, trying desperately to fight for her own free will. Shego fell to her side searching for a bullet wound but found nothing. "What did you do?" She glared at Drakken who only laughed. "This is a new twist in my plan. I'm just shot her with a mind control device; she'll make an excellent pet." He laughed again, Shego stood and charged him. _

"You never saw it coming. He was just waiting for one of us to get close enough so he could do it." Kim paused for a moment. Shego was on the edge of her seat. "He must have trained from years; all of a sudden he went into a fighting style I've never even seen before. He was good…very good…"

_Shego lay stood once again, blood pouring from her head. She wasn't about to lose to Drakken not now not ever. Her arm was broken, and her ankle sprained. Drakken moved quickly and took her down again. Shego was too tired to follow his moves, this had to be his plan. Make them both exhausted from fighting and pick them off one at a time. "Shego any last words before I kill you and take your throne?" Shego stood again, her body shook. She spit blood at his feet. "You'll pay for this." She said in an inaudible whisper. Drakken laughed and with one final kick Shego fell. Kim could only stare at her lifeless body, her mind screaming and wailing in aguish._

"It all seemed so quick. I couldn't believe it, the next day he announced his take over to the world and slowly ruined all the work done." Kim whipped a tear from her eye. Shego looked disgusted. "So that's it, I was taken out but that idiot with one kick? I can see how you couldn't believe it what the hell?" Shego pushed off the railing rubbed her temples to fight her pounding headache. "He had planned it all out. Make us weak from fighting and then make one of us useless so the fight would be in his favor." Kim said more to herself then anyone else.

"Well, thank you for telling me." Shego said turning back to Kim and giving her a sad smile. "I know it wasn't easy." Kim nodded looking around for a moment. She had the feeling they weren't alone. She shook the thought from her mind and turned to look at the city once more. The lights spotted the ground like dull stars.

Kim had been all too right in her feelings of being watched. At that moment a figure slipped out of her bedroom having lost another chance to kill her. The assassin was growing more frustrated and desperate. If Kim Possible didn't die then the assassin would and someone else would take their place. It would be an endless cycle if she wasn't killed soon.

(A/N: Yes I know what your thinking, Shego just can't go down that easily right? It's not possible. Well, sorry to say it happened I was sad to write it...there will be justice don't you worry. The story is only going to get better, I'm going crazy with anticipation just thinking about it…seriously I don't even know what will happen I just write it as it comes.)


	7. Ghostly figures and hunting images

Chapter 7: Ghostly figures and hunting images

Kim's eyes shot open, something was going on. She sat up quickly and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary in her room. '_Why am I in my room?_' She slipped out of bed. Now something really was wrong. She was sure she had fallen asleep in Shego's arms why was she in alone in her room now? She searched the room; something was odd about the whole thing. She walked out and down the hall, something clearly was going on. The corridors were devoid of any life her steps, though very light, could be heard all around. She made she way toward Shego's room, something very wrong was in play. She picked up her pace and soon found herself running down corridors blindly following a subconscious map to Shego's room.

After some time she stood winded in front of Shego's door. Placing her hand gently on it she recoiled back. The door was hot to the touch, like dipping her hand in fire. She had to get in now, something was terribly now. She took a few deep breaths mentally preparing herself for the pain she would relieve. She pressed her hands to the door pushing as hard as she could, her skin burned she could almost smell her own flesh burn now. Finally the door opened and before her was a sight so horrid she could only stare in shock.

Shego lay motionless on the floor, her eyes glazed over, blood pooled around her. Kim let out a silent scream. Nothing could be more horrid then to see this again, she screamed but no sound came from her throat. Her hands ached, her body sore, but none of that compared to the agony of seeing Shego dead on the floor once more.

888

"Kim! Kim wake up!" Kim thrashed around fighting the force shaking her. Her voice returned and her scream came in louder then she had ever. "Kim! Damn just open your eyes!" Kim could barely hear the request over her own screaming. She didn't want to open her eyes; she didn't want to see that horrible sight again. She felt her eyes being forced open; she was too hysterical to fight back.

"Shit Kim stop screaming for two second will ya!" Her eyes were forced open and Ron stood over her. Her screams subsided and she found her strength shoving the man away from her. "What's going on? Where's Shego?" Ron raised his hands defensively. "Chill out Kim you had a bad dream; I could hear you screaming so I rushed in to help you. Shego is in the training room waiting for you." Kim looked around the room, indeed it was her room.

She looked back a clearly confused Ron. Her expression softened '_After all that happened between us he'd still come bursting into the room to save me_.' She slid off the bed and walked slowly to her bathroom to prepare for the day. When she came out Ron was still in the room waiting patiently by the bed. '_Same as he always was_.'

"Walk with me to the training room?" She asked with lack of better thing to say. Ron smiled the concern still evident in his eyes. "No prob KP."

888

"What happened to us?" Ron asked as they walked down to the training room.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You used to tell me everything and now you don't even talk to me unless you have to."

"Don't be silly we're talking now."

"What happened to us? Ever since Shego died…"

"Please don't bring that up. Not when it's so close to the day."

"Is that why you were screaming? Kim it's been four years you gotta start moving on."

"Ron…you didn't see what I saw. You weren't enslaved in your own body and forced to listen to Drakken day in and day out. You never had something great and then have it ripped from you on one move." Kim turned into the training room.

"This is exactly what happened to us. After four years you still don't understand how hard this is." She slammed the door.

888

Shego was tempted to make a snide remark until Kim turned and faced her. Kim looked exhausted and lifeless as she walked over to Shego. "We're done with your training." She slumped to the floor drawing her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. "You can go home today if you'd like." She made no attempted to hide her melancholy tone.

Shego dropped down next to her. "Princess you look like hell? What happened?" Kim closed her eyes as if she were going to sleep. "Just a nightmare." She said wearily. Shego shook her head. "You've been waking up screaming for a week now what the hell are you dreaming about?" Kim shook her head.

"Its nothing you should be worrying about. So when do you want to leave?" Shego knew well enough by now she wasn't going to get anything out of the red head. "I don't know give me three days." She wasn't about to leave when Kim looked like this. "What are you going to do for three days?" Kim said blankly.

"Help you of course. Ever since someone stabbed the crap out of your bed you've been all moody and depressed. It's not like you at all. I've tried to kill you thousands of times and you seemed to bounce right back for more. Hell you used to be this unstoppable force; it was like trying to stop a tidal wave with your bare hands."

"You never really tired." Kim said suddenly. Shego looked taken aback. "I did try! Believe me I tried. I even looked forward to our fights it was a nice brake from Dr. D's rants." Kim seemed to come out of her trance. "Oh like coco-moo?" Shego laughed. "You know about that?" Kim shook her head.

"Between that and constantly using me as a prop to make his point I heard everything. I don't know what's worse being his pet or working for him." Shego rolled her eyes. "At least when you work for him you can remind yourself the check comes Friday and vacation is just around the corner." They were quiet for a moment.

"When you say prop…" Kim cut her off. "Did you ever see all those spy movies where the villain has a cat. And he always seems to pet the cat when he's doing something evil." Shego nodded. "He was a lot like that. Always messing up my hair, to this day I swear I can feel his hand on my head. It makes me feel so...dirty." She covered her head with her hands and shivered slightly.

"That's a bit creepy now that I think about it." Shego said holding back a disgusted look.

888

"Doctor in three days time the Supreme one returns back to her own time." The assassin kneeled before the shadowed figure.

"Good. We launch the attack after she leaves. I don't want anything ruining my plans for the throne."

The assassin nodded. "What shall I do in the mean time Doctor?"

"Keep an eye on Kim Possible. I want to know if there is anything that would ruin my plans."

The assassin nodded and bowed out of the room.

888

"Wade I need you to do me a favor." Kim said walking in the lab early one morning. Wade sat in front of a large computer system feverishly typing away. "Sure Kim, let me just finish this security upgrade and I'm all yours." A moment later he finished typing and turned to Kim. "What do you need?" Kim looked around the lab. "I think you know what I'm going to ask you." Wade nodded. "Yeah I know exactly what it is." Kim smiled.

"Can you have it done in two days?" Wade's eyes widened. "I know its asking a lot but I'm running out of time." Wade nodded in understanding. "It'll be hard but I think I can do that." Kim nodded. "Could we keep this quiet? I don't want anyone knowing about this." Wade smiled. "Yeah no problem Kim."

"Thanks Wade I'll make it worth your while." Wade grinned. "I could use a bigger room." Kim sighed. "I'll get on that." With that she walked out of the lab. '_Everybody wants something_.'

888

That night Kim leaned on the railing of her balcony, she couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching her. It was starting to annoy her; she pushed off the railing and walked slowly into the room. The feeling intensified. "Who ever you are I'm tired of you following me." She said a loud. To anyone else it would look like she was talking to herself. "You can either come out now or I can tear this room apart looking for you." She stood in the middle of the room eyes closed and arms folded over her chest. When nothing happened she sighed. "Fine."

She walked around in wide circle eye still closed. She stopped and opened her eyes walking into the closet and walking back out. She walked into the bathroom and out again. She had yet to fulfill her promise. "I'm trying to be nice. It's a rare thing to receive from me these days if I were you I'd take this chance." Nothing happened. "I know your in here, you might as well just show yourself and I'll go easy on you." Still nothing happened.

Kim sighed and looked around. Here gaze locked on the balcony, then shifted to the doorway. She walked toward the doorway and quickly reached into the shadows. She pulled back a masked figure and held them in a strong grip. "Hi."

The figure broke her grasp and ran for the door. Kim ran after them, finally she had something to do. Kim chased her stalker down the corridor until they turned a corner; Kim turned the corner moments later and smashed into Bonnie.

They fell to the floor. Kim stood quickly looking for her stalker, they had gotten away. Kim cursed under her breath. "Bonnie did you see anyone run down the hall?" Bonnie stood and dusted herself off. "No Empress." Kim clenched her jaw in anger. "What are you doing out so late?" She asked in a skeptical tone. "Just taking a walk Empress." Kim nodded. "You should be careful, there's a spy in our mitts." Kim turned and left. She could have sworn she hear the brunette mutter "I know."

(A/N: I don't know what's worse the fact that I'm 20 years old and still watching this show or the fact I can recall so many references to this show. The next couple chapters may take a little longer for me to write. My dog has a bad chest cold, yes dogs can catch a cold its called "kennel cough." Anyway, coming up is some crazy stuff. No one is going to see this stuff coming, lots of twists and shockers you'll love it.)


	8. A gift given, an attack taken

Chapter 8: A gift given, an attack taken

"I'm telling you Shego there was someone in here last night." Shego looked around the room. "Pumpkin I believe you, so calm down. Did you get a good look at them?" Kim thought about this for a moment. "Not really. They were dressed like one of those rebels who attacked the palace." Shego nodded inspecting the doorway of the balcony.

"Any idea if it was a man or a woman?" Kim scratched her head. "Could have been a woman. Kind of small, really light weight…it was either a woman or a very skinny man." Shego chuckled. "Let's go with your stalker being female shall we?" Kim nodded and they continued searching the room for evidence.

888

"Doctor. We have to attack sooner then planned."

"And why is that?"

"Kim Possible has spotted me."

There was a long pause.

"I give you the simple task of watching Kim Possible and you manage to fail that as well?"

"She's very aware of her surroundings I…"

"I told you what would happen if you failed me again."

"No! Please! I just need one more chance."

"One chance. Just stop your sniveling."

"Thank you Doctor. You won't be disappointed again."

888

The next day Kim rushed into the lab. "Wade is it ready." Wade looked up from the device he had been suturing. "Almost Kim just a few more adjustments and it'll be ready." Wade went back to work.

Moments later he held up what Kim had asked for. To anyone else it would have looked like a wrist watch. "It's just like the one you have." Kim smiled. "Will it work?" Wade smiled and held the device in his hand. "Wait here." He said as he fidgeted with the device.

A bright blue light appeared next to him. He pocketed the device and stepped through the light. Kim waited patiently for a few minutes until the light reappeared. Wade stepped through with an arm full of items.

"As you can see it works. Your proof: a calendar from 1938 they weren't too happy about me popping in, a wine goblet owned by Hennery the eighth, and my favorite drawing by Claude Monet." He placed the items on the table and placed the device in Kim's hand. Kim nodded and turned to the door. "I really owe you for this one Wade."

888

That night Kim paced in front of her throne lost in deep thought. "Has anyone seen Bonnie? I haven't seen her since last night." Ron shook his head. "Who the hell is Bonnie?" Shego asked walking into the throne room.

"The brown haired girl with blue eyes you're always tormenting." Kim stated with a wave of her hand. "Oh yeah, I saw her leaving for the city early this morning." Ron and Kim stared at her. "She was acting a little weird, didn't even say anything when I asked her where she was going." She took a seat on one of the steps leading to the throne.

"She has been acting very odd lately. Even more then usual." Ron said scratching his head. Kim sat down next to Shego. "I've been thinking." Kim whispered. "Maybe the person in my room was…" She trailed off for a moment. "You actually think she's the spy?" Shego asked in a skeptical tone.

"And you don't?"

"No I don't."

"And what is your basis for that?"

"Well first she's usually around me more then she is you; second I don't she would be capable of killing you let alone making the attempt."

Ron spoke. "But she could be the spy. She can go anywhere unnoticed and she can get into any place."

Kim jumped in. "And she always seems to be around at the oddest times. Like when I was chasing the person in my room. They turned a corner and I ran right into her."

"Well she could have been walking out of another room when you turned the corner. It could all be coincidence."

Ron shook his head. "Well, I'm going to keep her on the suspect list until we find the spy."

Shego scoffed. "Guilty until proven innocent. Very bold move, for someone who used to be a hero. "

Ron scowled. "You're one to talk."

Shego stood tall. "What are you implying?"

"I'm just saying you're a thief you should be used to the treatment."

"Once again Ron, you amaze me with your stupidity. I don't care if it's me being treated like this, hell I've done the crap I've been accused of. Bonnie on the other hand didn't do anything. It's one thing to be accused when you've actually done the crime; it's another thing when you're innocent."

"Oh, great words from a thief."

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you. The only reason you're living comfortably up here is because of me."

Ron's scowl deepened as Shego stood face to face.

"Okay I'm tired of watching this. Ron, Shego has a point. Shego you need to get ready for your leave tomorrow." Kim pushed them apart. "You two need to just stay away from each other for a while." Kim dragged Shego out of the throne room.

888

"I don't know why you have to start with them." Kim broke the silence in Shego's room.

"I never started anything. If this is what I get for sticking up for some one then fine, fuck that I'm not doing it anymore."

"Why are you sticking up for her?"

"Because she doesn't seem like the type to kill. She's too…I don't know innocent for something like that."

"Innocent? You're not serious."

"As a heart attack Kimmie. I think she is too innocent for murder. You on the other hand…"

"I'm innocent!"

"Yeah kicking me into an electrical tower and damn near killing me that's fuckin' angelic."

Kim fell silent for a long while. '_I hate it when she's right_.' She slipped her hands in her pockets suddenly remembering Shego's gift.

"I have something for you."

"Oh I'm all a tingle."

"You should get that checked out."

"Is that?...judges?...yes, yes that was a joke. Oh my god, that must be a first for you." Shego clasped her hands together.

"We should have a party. Yeah! You, me and the bed we'll have lots of fun." Kim laughed and pulled the device from her pocket. Shego caught it and gave her a curious look. "How about I just give you that and we skip whatever dirty plans you have in mind." Shego faked a pout. "Be more fun then this thing." She said under her breath.

"So what is this? A watch? What do I need a watch for?" Shego flipped the device in her hand. "It's a time travel device. Sort of like the ones we have now but it's a bit more discreet so no one finds out. I thought you might need one. You know, if you need any help or…you feel like…" Kim looked down; suddenly the floor was very interesting.

Shego grinned devilishly. "Oh Princess is gonna miss me. That is so cute, come here!" Shego dragged the girl into a tight hug. Kim struggled to free herself from the woman's grip falling to the floor in the process. "Shego…get off me." Shego laughed. "Nope."

Kim struggled harder under the woman's weight, her grip tightened. Kim growled in frustration. "Shego get off you're freaking heavy." Shego laughed harder. "Not my fault you're a twig Princess." Kim freed her arms and tried to push the woman off of her. "I can't remember you being this heavy."

Shego sat up. "Well, if you'd eat a sandwich once in a while you'd have the strength to fight back." Kim glared at her. "Would you quit calling me…" She was cut off by a loud explosion outside.

"The fuck was that?" Shego stated standing up and pulling Kim to her feet. "I think I smell a fight coming our way." Kim said walking toward the door. Shego smiled and ran after her. "I knew something fun would happen."

(A/N: You know this last bit was almost a sex scene but umm...I'm lazy. While I'm on the subject of random things, some of my friends back in America have noticed the cussing I've put is here…funny thing about me I hardly ever cuss. Just an odd fact about me.)


	9. Treachery is greater then friendship

Chapter 9: Treachery is greater then friendship

Kim poked her head out of the door and saw a mass of black clad bodies. She shut the door again and locked it. '_Oh that'll hold them_.' She though sarcastically. She ran to the closet. "Shego we can't face them just yet we need better protection." She rushed to the back of her closet and punched a code on the key pad on the wall. "What could we possibly…" A section of the wall opened up revealing a whole corridor; the walls were filled with weapons.

"Whoa…why didn't I know about this?" Shego said in awe. Kim hurried down the corridor to a section of wall at the back. She stood close as a red light scanned her eye, the section of wall slid to reveal her old battle suit. "You still have that suit?" Kim nodded.

"After I took over I had it redesigned, you have one too. I suggest you put it on." Kim handed her a black suit. "Why should I put one on? I'm a walking arsenal already." Kim rolled her eyes and slipped into her battle suit. "I can't afford you dying this time. Now put it on or I lock you in here." Shego huffed and slipped into the suit. Loud bangs echoed through the rooms. Kim rushed to the corridor looking over any weapons she would want.

"They're braking in." Shego yelled from the doorway of the closet. Kim took the weapons need and ran out of the corridor making sure to lock down the room. "We can't fight then here. You're going to need these." Kim tossed Shego a pair of sunglasses and set a metallic ball on the floor. The doors were staring to give with each slam from the group.

"When they come the light will flash and we'll have the chance to find Ron and Monique." Kim said pulling preparing herself for the attack. The doors flew open and the mass of bodies flooded into the room. "Now!" Kim yelled. White hot light filled the room, Shego felt Kim lead her past the mass of people and down corridors.

They turned a corner and found Ron running down the opposite end of the corridor. "Kim! Shego! We're under attack!" They met in the middle and continued to run. "I know Ron they broke down my door just now. We'll have enough time to find the throne room that way we'll have a fair advantage." They continued to run down corridors until Kim pulled them into the throne room.

"We're under attack! Barricade the doors!" Kim commanded the guard along the walls. "Where is Monique?" Kim asked. Looking around the room, the guards were closing the doors when someone slipped in at the last minute. "Empress! You're okay." Bonnie stood in front of the group gasping for air. "I-I saw them in the city. I came as quickly as I could to warn you." The girl gave Kim a pleading look.

"At least you tried." Kim said listening to the people ram the thick doors. "Did you happen to see Monique on your way here?" Bonnie shook her head. Kim cursed under her breath, she hopped Monique was alright. Shego stepped forward. "Bonnie can you fight?" Bonnie nodded.

The doors would soon give way. Shego looked from the door to Bonnie. "Do you know any fighting styles?" Bonnie nodded again. "What style?" Bonnie looked at the doors. "Aikido." Kim tossed Bonnie weapon. The doors started to give, the guards prepared to fight. "Shego you had better not die on me again." Kim said before the doors flew open.

Dozens of people flooded into the throne room and collided with the guards. Kim, Shego, Ron, and Bonnie ran toward the fight. The invaders fell quickly but for every one who fell two more replaced them. All around them invaders fell and more appeared palace guards flooded the room to help but fell quickly.

"Nice work." A voice came from the door way. Kim held back a gasp when she saw the person she had chased the other night. Kim separated herself from the battle and advised toward the figure. "You're not getting away this time." Kim said falling into a fighting stance, the person copied.

"I don't plan on running this time. I'm here to finish what I started." Kim glared at the statement. She rushed forward the masked figure and the fight began, everything was a blur of punches and kicks. In her weakened state Kim found herself evenly matched, she wanted to find out who has been following her for so long.

She fought to come closer and take the mask but her opponent was a step ahead of her. Kim was becoming aggravated, she moved toward a drastic measure. She pulled out another flash bomb; she closed her eyes and threw the bomb to the floor. "Shego close your eyes!" She yelled as the light filled the room for a long moment.

The invaders fell to the ground covering their eyes. The group took this time to fight the distracted. Kim faced her opponent lying on the floor; she reached down and ripped the mask off. Her eyes widened when she saw who she had been fighting, she nearly fell to the floor in disbelief. "M-Monique?"

Kim stepped back for a moment, as if trying to take it all in. Monique stood up rubbing her eyes. They stared at each other for what felt like hours, Kim's gaze hardened. "Why?" She asked when she found her voice. They dropped into a fighting stance again. "Because I was promised me more then you could ever give me." She responded in cold tone before attacking.

Kim blocked her punches and kicks before answering. "What were you promised?" She went into offense. "The whole damn world." Kim was angry now, she felt her control slipping. "You would kill your best friend in order to gain more power?" Monique laughed dodged a kick to the head. "Yes Kim I would, haven't you ever heard? All is fair in love and war." Kim was shocked, in this moment of distraction she never saw Monique's fist come toward her throat.

Kim fell back gasping for air, her eyes watered. Monique stood over her. "If you would have listened to me in the first place none of this would be happening. I told you long ago teaming up with that woman would be the death of you." Monique raised her foot over Kim's face. "Now look at you, it's almost too much to bear."

Kim closed her eyes. '_So this is the end? I can't believe I didn't see this coming_.' She waited for her death but nothing happened. She opened an eye and saw Monique had disappeared. She looked around and saw Monique and Ron fighting a few feet away. Slowly she was starting to recover, her throat hurt and her breathing was labored. Shego appeared over her

"Kimmie are you all right?" She asked looking the fallen Empress over. Kim rubbed her throat, she wasn't about to speak. "What happened?" Kim let out a wheezy gasp. Shego lifted Kim up helped her away from the fight. "Kimmie look at me, you have to breathe slowly or you'll pass out and we don't need that now." Kim followed orders and attempted to breath slowly.

After a few minutes Kim was breathing normally. "Are you all right?" Shego asked placing a calming hand on Kim's shoulder. "Yeah, thanks Shego." Shego smiled and helped her up. "You thanking me? That's going to take some getting used to." They rushed back into the fight but suddenly a new comer entered the room.

(A/N: Little short I know but my point was made. I do apologize to all you Monique fans out there; I just wanted to give her an edge, power gets the better of us all. But the new comer to the fight, I'm sure you all know by now who it's going to be but I'll try and make it surprising. The end is near for this story and I have a few more twists and turns up my sleeve. Next chapter "Return of the never ending nightmare" Hope you all like the story cause its almost done yay!)


	10. Return of the never ending nightmare

Chapter 10: Return of the never ending nightmare

Before them stood Doctor Drakken, like a ghost. Everyone seemed to be in shock. "Kim Possible! It's been so long." All fighting ceased and attention was brought to the open doorway. Monique could be heard walking toward the doorway. "You're late." Drakken walked further into the throne room. Kim felt her jaw drop and her heart leap into her throat. Shego stepped closer to Kim. "I thought…" Kim cut her off. "I thought so too."

Shego stepped in front of Kim ready for anything that might happen. "Shego it's been especially long time since I've seen you." Shego clenched her jaw. "Yeah Dr. D it's been a while, I was enjoying the silence until you came back. Now I feel a headache coming on." Drakken's smug grin didn't waver, he walked toward them. Shego felt that familiar energy running through her.

"Why Kim, surprised to see me?" Drakken was a few feet from them now. Kim stepped out from behind Shego, she wasn't about to let him see her hiding. "I thought you were dead." She said in a stony voice. Drakken nodded. "I would have been if it wasn't for your, former, friend there. I cut her a deal moments before my execution." Kim glared at Monique.

"Three years Kim Possible, three long years I formed my resistance and waited for my chance to be rid of you once and for all. Imagine my surprise when I got word of Shego's arrival, at first I thought you were just insuring your rule, but it seems you have a double motive. You are so weak of heart; I should have guessed that all I had to do to destroy the great Kim Possible was to kill Shego." He let out an almost maddening cackle.

Kim fought to control herself as her anger rose. She was supposed to be a strong ruler and here he pointed out her Achilles' heel, once again threatening to destroy her one weakness in front of the entire world. '_Why the hell doesn't he stay down_?' She thought angrily.

"Drakken your fight is with me, leave her out of this." Kim was ready to kill him with her bare hands, at least then she would be sure he was dead this time. She felt a hand pull her back when she began to advance toward the blue monster. "Don't let him get to you. He's planning something I can tell." Shego whispered. Kim held back a frustrated growl.

Monique seemed to grow more impatient by the second, she stormed toward them. "Can we just kill her and get this over with I want what I was promised." Drakken's smile faded a bit. "Aw yes, I have something for you." In one swift move he pulled a gun and shot the girl. She fell to the floor in convulsions, before anyone had time to react he shot Shego; she too fell to the floor a look of agony paining her face.

"Kim I think you know this part. I've embedded the mind control device deep inside their minds. No cutting it out this time." Kim fought the urge to rush to Shego's side. "Same plan Drakken. You still lack imagination." He growled. Kim saw this momentary distraction and kicked the gun out of his hand. The gun slide across the room and Kim fell into a fighting stance. "If you want to enslave me again you'll have to fight for it."

She dashed toward him falling smoothly into a series of kicks and punches. Drakken seemed to have trouble blocking her attack. He returned the attack but Kim blocked each attack with ease. "Getting slow in your old age Drakken?" Kim asked smugly. Drakken growled and fought harder, Kim noticed in anger he made many mistakes. The fight continued all the while she kept an eye on Shego who was still fighting the affects of the mind control devise.

Kim only needed to get to the gun and she could return Darrken's long over do punishment. "Shego!" Drakken suddenly bellowed. Shego stood up; she had lost her internal battle with the mind control device. Kim felt a ping of anger and hurt for her. "I could have your one weakness destroy you and once again take the throne where I rightfully belong." Drakken seemed to be musing over this thought.

Kim wanted to hurt him now more then ever. She saw her window lunching into a swift kick to the face. "If you want my weakness to destroy me you have to make the command first. I'm not letting that happen." Drakken sat up and whipped the blood from his mouth. Kim waited until he started to stand before she moved in for a swift kick to the throat.

He fell to the floor gasping and wheezing. Kim looked around, the fighting had started again and the gun had been kicked across the room. She quickly began her search weaving in and out of fights, dodging and ducking away from punches and kicks. She slid out of a small group of fighters and saw the gun lying on the floor. She crawled over to it; the moment she reached for it a foot kicked it aside.

Kim looked up and saw Shego, the empty shell towered over her. An apologetic look graced Shego's eyes. Kim stood quickly and fell into a defensive stance. "Shego you can fight this, your not going to let him control you like this are you?" Shego attacked Kim with fluid movements. Kim only defended herself, thankful that she knew Shego's moves.

Shego seemed to be hesitant through most of the fight. '_She must still be fighting it._' Kim thought dodging another kick. She searched for the gun to end this problem. She blocked a few more pulled punches, moving closer to the gun. "Shego I'm sorry." Kim said flipping over the woman hitting a pressure point in her neck. Kim caught Shego as she fainted and set her against the wall.

Kim picked up the gun, she only had one shot and she wanted to make it good. She dashed along the wall until she found Drakken already seated alone on the throne. "Arrogant bastard, I'm not even dead yet and he's sitting in my place." She moved stealthily along the wall, avoiding his gaze.

Kim made her way quickly and quietly, not that she needed to be with all the noise from the fight, she found herself behind the throne. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for her next move. She looked around at Drakken, he was too absorbed in the battle to notice her.

She took another deep breath and jumped out from behind the throne, she aimed the gun at Drakken's head. "Drakken!" She yelled over the noise. Drakken turned his head in her direction and came face to face with the gun barrel. "I hope this hurts." Kim said and pulled the trigger. The bang rang out through the crowded room. Drakken fell from the throne rolling down the stairs.

The battle seemed to stop all at once; the rebels saw their fallen leader and Kim standing at the top of the stairs. The guards took this time to take down the remaining invaders. Kim slowly descended the stairs toward Drakken, if he was still alive she didn't want to run the risk of being caught off guard.

Kim looked out over the blue man, a slightly menacing look in her eyes. He was surprisingly still alive; he glared up at her shaking slightly. She kneeled down over him and saw the hatred in his eyes. "Apparently your mind control device is small enough not to damage anything upon entry. Other then the small hole in your forehead you're still alive. Congratulations." She could tell he wanted nothing more then to strangle her but his body lay still.

Kim smiled. "Hey Drakken have you ever heard that saying payback's a bitch?" Kim laughed at her own joke. "Aw Drakken this revenge...this revenge is so sweet I can just taste it." She licked her lips. "It tastes delicious; I wish I could put this on all my meals." His glare gave her a slight chill.

"Well Drakken I'd love to stay and make you wish you were never been born but I have to clean up your mess." She stood up and dusted herself off. The battle was winding down most of the rebels were beginning to retreat. "Make sure they don't make it out of the palace." Kim announced. Some of the guards pulled up the remaining rebel invaders. "Makes sure they all have a place in the prisons." Kim said.

Kim rushed over to Shego who was still slumped against the wall. "Ron, Bonnie I need some help here!" Ron and Bonnie ran the length of the room and skidded to a stop behind her; both were cut and bruised from fighting. "Bonnie can you go to the infirmary and have them set up a dephibrilator." Bonnie nodded and ran out of the room.

Kim turned to Ron. "Could you carry Monique while I get Shego." Ron nodded and left to find Monique. Kim turned back to Shego pulling her off the floor and onto her back. "I hope my adrenalin doesn't wear out too quickly." She said to herself as she and Ron headed toward the doors.

888

Kim and Ron arrived at the infirmary minutes later, both winded from running with someone on their back. Kim placed Shego on a table next to the dephibrilator, Bonnie was already being treated in the next room. "Kim what are you going to do with that…that thing?" Ron asked sitting Monique in a chair.

"I'm going to overload the device." Kim said matter of factly. She set the voltage and prepared for her next move. "But wouldn't the shock stop her heart?" Ron asked. Kim nodded. "That's when I just shock her again. Her heart with start back up and she should be back to normal."

Kim looked around the room. "Get that EKG will you?" Ron pushed the machine to the table. Kim began to set Shego up of the machine; it began to beep the rhythm of her heart. The dephibrilator beeped and Kim grabbed the paddles. "Undo her suit would you?" Ron gave a worried look.

"Just do it. She's wearing underwear." Ron obeyed and Kim placed the paddles to Shego's skin. "Clear." Kim said and sent a jolt of electricity through the woman. The EKG gave a long loud beep. Kim waited for the machine she charge again. "Come on, come on!" She said impatiently.

The machine beeped again and she placed the paddles to Shego's skin. "Clear." She sent another jolt of electricity. Shego jumped, her eyes shot open. She screamed and sent a plasma charged fist through the machine. Then unhooked herself from the EKG and sat up.

"What the fuck was that?" Shego asked looking down at her burned skin. "Shit my skin is smoking…and I've got a headache. Kim what the hell was that?" Kim picked up a tube from the table. "At least we know it worked." Kim said to Ron applying a clear cream to the burns.

"I had to overload the mind control device in your head. The only way I could think of was to shock you." Shego seemed to be trying to take this in for a moment. "You know you don't have to do that. My body heals itself." Kim shrugged. "Then this will give you some relief while you heal yourself." Kim rolled her eyes. '_Back to normal._'

888

"Ron, could you get another dephibrilator? You can get fixed up after that." Ron nodded and walked out of the room. "What are we going to do with her?" Shego asked laying Monique on the table.

"Well first we're going to overload that device, she may have betrayed me but she doesn't deserve to be trapped in her own body like this." Kim looked down at her friend; a depressed feeling came over her. Her best friend of many years, the woman she fought beside and shared so much personal information with had betrayed her. '_Just my luck._'

"Then what?" Shego asked zipping up her battle suit after noticing how exposed she was. "After that I'm going to have to put her in prison. She'll have a trial and from there…she may be killed for treason, depending on what she says during her trial." Kim looked away solemnly and picked up a pair of scissors, she cut down the middle of Monique's shirt.

Ron came in with a new machine and left wordlessly. "Shego could you turn in on for me?" Kim asked rubbing her forehead. As the machine charged Kim fought back tears but was quickly failing. Shego put a comforting arm around Kim's shoulders.

"Things like this happen in life Kimmie. Time's like these you find out who your friends and enemies really are." Kim's eyes became blurry with tears. This was all she needed; her best friend betraying her and her former enemy comforting her. The machine beeped. Kim whipped her eyes and set Monique up on the EKG.

"Okay, this is going to take two tries. After she calms down from the second we have to be ready for her running off." Shego nodded and handed her the paddles. "Clear."

888

The next day Kim and Shego stood on the balcony for the last time. "So…thanks." Shego said looking everywhere but Kim's eyes. "I should be thanking you actually." Shego smirked. "Really I want to thank you. You did a lot more then you needed to for me." Shego rolled her eyes.

"Princess don't get all mushy on me now. I was just enjoying the new you." Kim laughed. "I keep telling you that's not me." Shego pulled her into a tight hug. "Gonna miss ya Pumkin." Kim scoffed. "You know you can come back anytime." Shego messed Kim's hair feeling her shivered for a moment. "Ah you know I hate that!" Kim said pushing away and fixing her hair.

They stood in an awkward silence, suddenly Kim sighed. "You know how to use that right?" Shego nodded, they both knew this day would come they just didn't think it would be so hard. Kim stepped forward and took Shego's wrist in her hand fidgeting with the device.

"I'm sending you back to the exact moment they took you." Kim finished and dropped the woman's wrist. "All you have to do is push this button and step through the light. Oh great I make it sound like you dying, you know what just go back home before I embarrass my self further."

Shego laughed and pushed the button. The light blue light appeared next to her. She shared a quick hug. "I'm really going to miss you Shego." Kim smiled and pushed Shego through the light. The light closed shut and Kim was left alone again.

(A/N: I bet you think this is the end huh? It's not! I have one more surprise for you guys. I hope you like it!)


	11. Truce and a trial?

Chapter 11: Truce and a trial?

Shego appeared five feet above the edge of her bed. She fell and bounced off onto the floor. "Ah son of a bitch that hurt." She groaned pushing off the floor and standing. She dusted herself off and looked around. "Gone six months but here it's only been…" She looked at the clock. "An hour? Exact moment my ass Princess." She sighed and laid down on the bed, her trip home took a lot out of her. She closed her eyes.

She awoke to an annoyingly bright light shinning in her eyes. She groaned and rolled over glaring at the clock. "Noon…wow." She sat up scratching her head. The last six months of her life felt like an odd dream, she looked down at the device on her wrist. This was her proof; she had been to the future and learned how to rule the world. She slide off the bed and prepared for the day ahead. She could already feel the headache forming.

888

Shego shook her head and she climbed the next branch of the tree. "I can't believe I'm doing this, Kimmie is going to kill me were I stand." She looked through the open window of Kim's room. "This girl is just asking for it." She leapt through the opening with ease and stood in the room. "So this is seventeen-year-old Kim's room…my god this is a huge step from what I've came to know." She walked around the room.

It was a fairly typical room for a teenager. A stereo, piles of CD's, a computer in the corner, a couple shelves full of books, pictures of Kim and friends one in particular of her and Ron as children. Her eyes fell on the bed and she had to keep herself from swimming.

"Oh what the hell." She picked up the small stuffed animal from the middle of the bed. "What the hell is this?" She asked herself. She rolled her eyes and set it back on her bed. She looked at the stereo and the tower of CD's piled around it. She picked up a handful.

"Let's see…No Doubt, Four non blondes, The like, Meg & Dia, All time low? Who the hell are they?...Cartel, who the hell is Colbie Caillat? Daft Punk, Head Automatica, damn this girl is all over the place." She heard the front door open and set the handful back down.

"KP I'm telling you there is nothing better." Ron said following Kim up the stairs. Shego took a seat on the bed waiting for Kim and Ron to enter holding back a grin. "Ron your…Shego!" Kim threw down her backpack and fell into a fighting stance. Ron yelped and hid behind Kim.

"Damn Pumpkin calm down. I'm not here to fight you." Shego crossed her legs and stared at the pair. Kim scoffed and waited for Shego to attack but she just sat there. Kim went in for the first attack, but in one swift move she found herself pinned by her neck next to Shego on the bed. She struggled to get up.

"Kimmie seriously, I'm not about to get a new Club Banana outfit dirty fighting with you. I just bought it." Shego said letting the girl go and examined her nails. "If your not here to attack me then what are you here for?" Kim asked slipping off the bed and stepping back with Ron. Shego sighed and looked at them. "I want to make a truce with you."

888

Kim, Ron and Shego sat in Bueno Nacho, on Ron's request; Kim stared wearily at Shego while Ron stuffed his face. "Okay look Princess…" Kim cut her off. "Don't call me that." Shego sighed. "Kimmie I know you're not going to believe me but I at least want to explain why I want a truce." Kim crossed her arms. "Fine. Tell me."

"Well, it all started last night when, believe it or not I quit working for Darkken. He got on my last nerve and I just left. I was sitting in my house minding my own damn business when all of a sudden I'm kidnapped by your friend Monique and the buffoon there." Kim looked at Ron who nearly chocked on his food.

"No not him, it was an older version of them. Anyway, they captured me and drag me years into the future where, I know this will sound crazy, _you_ rule the world." Kim's eyes widened. "I know, I know I was just as shocked too. Especially since you turn out to be a stone cold hottie. But anyway!" Kim cut her off. "What did you just say?" Shego grinned. "Nothing you won't hear later." Kim gave her a bemused look and moved on.

"How do I end up ruling the world?" Kim asked. "Well, it happens when Drakken kills me and…umm…well he enslaves you for a year. You were pretty much his pet." Kim's face contorted into a look of disgust. "Let me finish my story and you can throw up all you want. Well you somehow get out of that and take the throne. You had Drakken killed for high treason. Three years later after you fix his mess you have me dragged to you."

"Why?" Ron asked spitting out bits of taco meat. "Okay you, you just stop talking right now your spitting taco meat into my eye. Kim brought me to the future to teach me how to rule. It's like a cycle, Kimmie teaches me and I teach her you know." Kim nodded.

"So what happened after that?" Kim asked. "Well at the end of my training Drakken attacked and tried to take the throne again." Kim shook her head. "I thought he was dead." Shego shrugged. "We all thought so but he talked someone into helping him escape. Anyway, he came back and attacked. You put up one hell of a fight though I'm proud of ya, not like you care though.

"But when I left you had him and the one who helped him in prison awaiting trial. You gave me this." Shego pointed to her wrist at the device in hopes Kim would believe her. "It looks like a watch." Ron said. Shego rolled her eyes. "I knew this was going to seem nuts, I'm just going to…" Kim cut her off. "Well, what is it really?"

"It's for time travel. Kind of like the one you got." Kim raised an eye brow. "How did you…oh right." Shego nodded, it seemed Kim may have believed her. "So you don't think I'm crazy?" She asked. Kim seemed to think about this for a moment. "Say I do believe you, how can you prove it?" Shego smiled. "Okay umm…Ron I want you to go to Kimmie's house and wait." Ron scoffed. "Why should I listen to you?"

"Ron just do it so we can get this over with." Ron stood and started walking toward Kim's house. "Now what?" Kim asked. Shego stood and lead Kim outside. "I'll show you I'm not crazy. We're going to go say an hour into the future." Shego started setting the device to the right place and time. She pushed the button and the familiar light blue light came into view. Shego pushed Kim into the light and dived in after her.

888

Kim and Shego fell to the floor with a thud; Kim struggled under Shego's weight before Shego pulled her feet. Ron jumped. "How did you do that?" Kim smoothed out her shirt and looked at the clock. "So do you believe me now?" Shego asked ignoring Ron all together. "Well it has been an hour, and that was a lot like mine." She took a seat on the bed. "So you want a truce?" Kim said giving Shego a serious look. "Yes." Kim nodded. "Why?"

Shego thought about to word her response. "Because when I take over I would rather you come willingly then me having to capture you." Shego mentally slapped herself for that answer. "Wait, you just want a truce so I'll come along quietly when you take over the world?" Kim looked angry now. "No that's not what I…" Kim held up a hand to silence her. "Get out."

Shego turned toward the stairs and began to walk; she stopped on the third step and looked back over her shoulder at the girl. "Kimmie…I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." Kim could have sworn she was hearing things. "Did Shego just…did she just apologize?" Ron asked after he heard the front door close. Kim could barely hear him over the static in her mind.

888

The court was silent until Monique and Drakken were escorted to their seats in front of Kim. A jury sat to her left, Kim waited until she could compose her thoughts. "You two stand before me with accused of the crime of treason. Monique, would you like to explain what made you commit such a terrible crime against the throne before the jury makes a decision?" Kim asked preparing herself for the worst.

Monique stood and cleared her throat. "I have no excuse for what I've done. I can only say that greed and power coaxed me to do what I did." Kim nodded trying her best to keep a neutral stand. "I can only beg for forgiveness, and ask for the chance to redeem myself." Kim nodded again and Monique sat down.

Drakken went to stand but Kim cut him off. "Dr. Drakken, the only reason you are even in trial right now is because I wanted to make sure you died this time." Drakken scowled and sat back down. Kim turned toward the jury and nodded; the jury stood and let the court. Monique gave Kim a pleading look. "Kim." She said in a whisper Kim looked down at her.

"Kim I-I'm sorry." Kim looked away. "I know. It's not a good idea to talk to me right now." Monique nodded. The jury filed back in, and took their seats. One woman remained standing. "We find Dr. Drew Lipsky…" Drakken groaned. "Guilty of treason toward the throne." Kim held back a huge grin. "We find, former adviser to the throne Monique, guilty of treason toward the throne." Kim nodded.

"Dr. Drakken I'm going to spare you the long wait in prison and just have you shot straight to the front of the line for execution." Drakken scowled deeper. "Monique…you are harder case. On one hand, you committed a severe crime…On the other hand; you committed this crime after you were coaxed into doing it." Kim was quiet for a long minute before she gave an answer. "I'll have to sentence you to the minimum amount of time required in prison. One hundred years…I'm sorry."

888

A few months had crawled by after the trial, Kim in bed suffering from another bout of insomnia. Over that month she had visited Monique several times over that span, she found it harder and harder not to pull her out. Kim sighed and closed her eye trying once again to clear her scattered mind.

Her thoughts were still scattered, she couldn't stop thinking of her problems for more then a few moments. Just then something soft hit her head. She opened her eyes and looked around; a folded piece of paper lay next to her. She turned on a light and unfolded the paper. "I bet it's a note from Shego." She said to herself.

'_Hey Princess,_

_I gotta know. How did I get you to trust me? I tried to form a truce but nothing doing there. Help._

_Shego_.'

Kim chuckled under her breath and reached into her night stand pulling out paper and a pen. She tossed them a side and fished for what she really needed. After a minute she pulled out a familiar time travel device. "Hope it still works."

'_Shego,_

_If you want to gain my trust you have to prove it._

_Kim_'

She set the device crumpled the note into a ball and threw the ball into the light.

888

"How the hell do I prove she can trust me?" Shego asked crumpling the note and throwing it across the room. "Damn it Pumpkin you're not helping me here." She paced the room lost in deep thought. She fell back onto her bed in huff; she soon drifted off into a light sleep.

(A/N: Okay, so here we are. Drakken is dead, Monique is in prison, Shego is working on a truce between her and Kim. The next chapter maybe a little confusing. I'll do my best to make it good for you loyal readers out there. So next chapter…is nameless right now but it will be up in about 2 or 3 days.)


	12. Second chance

Chapter 12: Second chance

The halls were empty, Shego looked at her watch. "School is out, she's either home or…" She heard music coming from down the hall. She walked slowly toward the sound and finally found the gym. She pushed open the door and saw a group of girls in cheerleading outfits, all falling into a choreographed pattern of flips and spins. Someone with a giant foaming bull dog head moved wildly around them.

"Okay this is almost terrifying." She slipped in and took a seat on the bleachers. The song ended and the girls cheered. Shego rolled her eyes, Kim began to speak. "Okay that was a really good practice, remember next week we have to show up early before the game." The person with the dog head ran blindly toward Kim and tripped.

"Kim you might want to get a leash for him before he kills one of us with that head." Shego heard Bonnie's voice. She tried hard resist the urge to mess with her; she had more important things to do. Ron emerged from under the dog head gave Kim an apologetic look.

The crowd cleared and Kim got full view of Shego sitting on the bleachers. "What are you doing here?" Kim asked storming over hoping not to cause a scene. "Kim we filled our freak quota for the squad when we let him on the team." Bonnie said with smug air about her.

Shego stood and walked up to her. "Bonnie right? Yeah whatever it is that's been jammed up you ass sideways, I know a great doctor who can turn it for you. Maybe if you're lucky he can pull it out and you can stop being such a bitch." Bonnie looked appalled at this statement and stormed out of the gym.

"So what are you going to stalk me now?" Kim asked shouldering her bag. "Kimmie I'll crawl up your ass live there if I have to. Until, we call this truce." Kim shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"How do I know this isn't some trap?" Kim asked. "I'm serious; I want a truce." Shego gave her a pleading look. Kim sighed. "At least let me give you a ride home." Kim sighed; Shego was not going to give up any time soon. "Fine, but don't try anything I'm in no mood for it."

888

Months crawled by and Shego remained relentless at her attempts to make peace while she readied herself for global take over. Drakken had been caught and sent to prison were Shego gladly let him stay. She had made it a point to show up after cheerleading practice to offer Kim a ride, which more often then not was hesitantly accepted.

One cold winter afternoon Shego came to practice and waited in her usual spot on the bleachers. Practice ended early and the crowd slowly departed Kim grabbed her things while Bonnie went in for the attack.

"You know Kim I've noticed that woman is always here after practice. Is she your girlfriend or something? Ugh you would date someone like her." She turned to Shego. "We do have statutory rape laws in Middleton you know." Shego turned back to Bonnie and gave an evil smile.

"I think I know your problem Bonnie." Shego circled the girl like a hawk. "You see you come down on Kim all the time because you know she's better then you in just about every fucking way. So you can bring your self-esteem up, being rich and popular isn't enough because deep down you know everyone hates you and loves Kim; the girl is like the Virgin Mary." She looked back at Kim for a moment.

"You know she's gonna go off into the world and something big while you stay here and marry the star quarterback and watch your looks top out at age twenty-five. Eventually, you'll end up some fifty-something year old bitter excuse for a woman who's been carved up more then a Thanksgiving turkey, with a husband who cheats, kids who hate you, and resenting life all together. So to get a cheap thrill you steal and suck in anti-depressants like oxygen. In a way you'll end up like your mother." Bonnie turned red and ran out of the gym.

Ron laughed. "KP you have to admit Shego got Bonnie's number on that one." Kim picked up her things. They walked toward the parking lot. "So Pumpkin are you going to take me up on the truce?" Shego asked opening the door for Kim. Kim didn't answer her; Shego had made it a point to ask at least once a week.

"Oh come on! I'm not working for Drakken, I haven't done any crime, and all I'm doing is taking over the world." Shego thought about this for a moment. "You have a real problem with putting your foot in your mouth." Kim said over her shoulder.

"And I've been meaning to ask you, how do you find the time to take over the world and stalk me?" Shego huffed. "I'm not stalking, I'm just being persistent." She could see she was getting to the girl now.

888

Shego stood in front of Kim's house. She walked up to the door and knocked. "I can't keep climbing that tree." She said under her breath. A red haired woman answered the door. "Umm…Is Kim home?" The woman looked at Shego a moment and smiled. "Oh you must be one of Kim's friends." The woman searched her over. "Much older then most of her friends aren't you?" Shego thought up a quick response. "Oh we go way back. I just need to talk to her about…a business venture I'm about to embark upon." The woman stared at her for a moment then stepped aside. "She's up in her room." Shego nodded and walked up the stairs. I was bit odd for her coming in this way.

"You used the door." Kim said as Shego stepped inside Kim's room. "Yeah I thought it would be easier then climbing in threw your window." She could hear the twins race up the stairs. "Hey Kim who's your girlfriend?" One of the twins asked from the next room. "Tweebs get out!" Kim yelled Shego raised a plasma lit hand. "If you want I could blast them." The boys yelped and ran off. "I don't mine but I think my parents would have a problem with it." Shego nodded and dowsed her hand.

"Why is it that taking over the world is easier then gaining your trust?" Kim gave her an odd look. Kim set down the news paper she had been reading and looked at her. "You're really popular in business. I thought you were taking over the world." Shego pulled up a chair. "Don't you know Princess? The entire world is nothing but business. You take over the corporate world and you own the entire world." Kim nodded in understanding.

"The only thing I really can't seem to get is your friendship. It's been months since I started this, what do I have to do to gain your trust?" Shego looked exhausted after this statement. "You aren't going to give up are you?" Shego shook her head.

"Why do you want this so badly?" Shego thought back to the first week she spent in the palace. Kim's voice replayed in her memory. "_Because as crazy as it sounds. I need you Shego._" Shego sighed. "It sounds crazy but I need you."

Kim seemed to take interest in this statement. "_You_ need _me_?" Shego looked out the window. "In reality Kim, we need each other. Without you I have no one I can trust and without me, in time, you become completely lost." She looked back at Kim. "If we just call a truce now all this would be a lot easier."

Kim looked confused. "Wait a minute…you trust me?" Shego nodded hoping the girl would just hurry up and call a truce so she could just get on with her life. "Okay now this is just really weird." Shego rubbed her temples in frustration. "You've had a year to sit on this Kimmie. I have to make my move now." Shego stood.

"Tell me you at least thought about a truce." This was ridiculous, she probably hadn't thought about it at all. "I have thought about it." Kim said. Shego subconsciously held her breath, Kim jumped off her bed and held out her hand. "Truce?" Kim said Shego gladly took her hand "Truce."

(A/N: Yeah this chapter was almost completely meaningless. I just wanted to make a truce between Kim and Shego seemed so wrong without it…and use some interesting comebacks. Anyway, one last chapter and the story is done…I'm so sad, but all good things must come to an end.)


	13. A ghost’s return

Chapter 13: A ghost's return

"Hey Kim maybe you should get some sleep." Ron stood in Kim's room looking around the room and over the balcony. Kim nodded and sat on the bed trying her best to focus on what she was doing. "When was the last time you got a good night's sleep?" Ron asked. Kim stared off into space. "When did Shego leave?" Ron blinked. "About four months ago." Kim nodded, she never felt her head fall onto the pillow.

"I'll just leave you to sleep." Ron said slipping out of the room. Kim stared at the door blankly; there was no point in trying to sleep. Sleep refused to come to her; she closed her eyes for lack of better thing to do. It was only then something soft fell onto the pillow next to her head. She opened her eyes, for a moment she thought she had lost her mind.

There was no way in the world this black and white blur would be what she thought it was. She reached up and felt the soft plush under her finger tips. She sat up to get a better look, she hadn't lost her mind. There on the pillow sat something familiar, she unpinned the note attached to it.

'_Pumpkin,_

_I found out you have a hard time sleeping without this. Seeing as how I can't be there I got you this. Thanks for your help, see you in the future._

_Love, _

_Shego_'

Kim felt perplexed for a moment; she looked back at the gift in her hand. "Pandaroo." She said sleepily. Without a second thought she lifted the stuffed animal to her nose and breathed in deeply. "Smells like…" Before she could finish her sentence her eye lids fell and she slumped back down onto the bed. She fell into a deep sleep, curled around the stuffed animal and the note.

888

Kim sat in front of Monique both silently questioning what action would be taken. Kim was first to speak. "I'm going to look biases for doing it." Monique nodded sadly. "And you betrayed my trust. You of all people, I don't know if I'll be able to trust you again for a long time." Kim didn't look at the woman as she spoke.

Monique cleared her throat. "I know. I'm just sorry. I let the thought of that much power get to my head. He made it sound so great, like I'd have the world in my hands. It turned out I was there to do all his dirty work, the only reason I stayed was because he would have killed me." Kim shook her head in disappointment. The woman she had grown up with, who saved her on more then one occasion was afraid of her own death.

"You would have been killed either way. The only reason you're alive now is because you've saved my life so many times. And the only reason I'm letting you out of here is because I still have compassion for you and would rather you not rot in prison." Kim stood up and walked stiffly to the door. "You'll be out by next week…you won't get your job back and I doubt you'll find a moment alone for sometime." She didn't look back at all but walked out of the room, ignoring Monique's heartfelt apology.

888

One month later Kim sat in her room clutching her Pandaroo to her chest and thinking deeply. She wished she could concentrate on something besides Shego's words. "_Times like these you find out who your friends and enemies really are_." She had been right, she had been so right.

It was like a bad dream she would wake from any minute. Any second she would wake up, Shego would look at her and smile like she did every morning and they would go on about their day like always. This was all a dream she knew it, Monique hadn't betrayed her Drakken hadn't come back and she never pulled Shego from the past.

The Shego she knew would be right next to her all she had to do was wake up. She closed her eyes and willed herself to awaken from her nightmare. She opened her eyes again and found herself in the same room, on the same bed. Nothing had changed. She closed her eyes again praying for anything to happen.

She opened her eyes again, nothing in the room changed. She looked out at the balcony something was going on out there. She found herself stuck to the bed, knees drawn to her chest staring into the darkness.

Something small and bright was forming in the darkness, it slowly grew bigger and bigger. Kim stopped breathing her heart raced threatening to break through her ribs and leave her. The thing in the darkness grew bigger, a light, a bright blue light. Kim's eyes widened.

Something fell out of the light and into the darkness. Kim sat frozen as something moved slowly toward her room. She couldn't move from her spot on the edge of the bed, a mixture of fear and excitement kept her in place. Whatever it was in the darkness moved more, suddenly it was getting bigger.

The sound out cracking and groaning, what was that out there? Kim couldn't move her heart raced faster and her chest tightened. More cracking and groans, whatever it was out was coming closer now. It grew bigger and bobbed slightly with each inch, Kim felt like a dear in head lights. There was no way out of this now, she opened her mouth to scream or call for help but no sound came.

She sat with her mouth a gape as something moved closer to the dim light of the room. She couldn't close her eyes; she wanted to see whatever it was in the darkness. Her eyes fell to a foot in the light, slowly light pooled over a leg, a stomach, an arm, finally a face.

Kim was amazed, before her stood a battle worn Shego, the Shego she had thought to be dead for four years. Shego popped her shoulder in place and stretched out her arm; she cracked her sore neck and looked over her cloths. Kim couldn't believe her eyes.

Shego looked at Kim for a moment then walked slowly toward her, she had a slight limp and she winced in pain whenever she took a new step. Her body had healed any broken bones and cuts on her long walk into the room. She finally stopped dropping limply to her knees and staring at Kim.

"You know Princess its rude to stare." She said with a weary smirk. Kim found her voice, though it was almost a whisper. "I-I thought you were dead. I-I saw you…I saw him and I you were just lying there." Kim still couldn't move. Shego seemed to think this over for a moment.

"You really thought I could be taken down that easily? Please. He didn't kill me with that weak kick to the head." She laughed at the thought but stopped abruptly when her ribs begged her to stop. Kim fell forward and was caught in a tight hug. "I heard the crack, I was sure he had broken your neck." Kim was moments from sobbing.

"Well he didn't." Kim's body shook; it was taking every bit of her will power to hold back her sobs. "How did you get back?" She was having trouble controlling the shaking in her voice. "You remember that watch you gave me?" Kim nodded. "Well it had just enough power left to give me one more trip. I set it a little too far forward, but I crawled through."

Kim shook harder she couldn't take this any longer. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help you, I was trapped. It's hunted me all this time, I thought you were…" She couldn't finish through muffled sobs. Shego sighed. "Princess don't get all mushy on me now." Kim's sobs subsided as she laughed. She whipped her eyes and looked the woman over. "Kimmie you look like death warmed over." Shego said after a long silence. "I'm running on four years of insomnia…you know I can't sleep in my bed." Shego rolled her eyes. "It's too empty." She said mockingly. Kim glared at her and threw a punch to the woman's shoulder.

Shego hissed in pain. "That was dislocated a minute ago." Kim laughed and rubbed the sore spot. "Don't mock me, and I won't have to punch you dislocated areas." Shego huffed. "Oh I see how it is I drag my half dead ass four years into the future for this greeting? I should have stayed." Kim punched her again. "Oh my god quit punching me." Shego said rubbing her shoulder.

"I'll stop punching you when you when you stop saying stupid things." Kim said sternly, clearly everything was back to normal for the pair. Shego stood up. "Well then I guess if I want to heal I'll have to take a vow of silence." The two women laughed and Kim stood as well. "We should get you to the infirmary." Kim said pulling Shego behind her. "We don't have to do that. My body will heal itself remember?" Kim looked over her shoulder. "Then the doctors will give you some relief while you heal yourself." She replied and shoved the woman through the door.

(A/N: Well that's it, I couldn't keep Monique in prison I need her for a possible squeal. And well I had planned for Shego to come back all along…you think I'd really let her go down that easy? No I love her character too much. Anywho, I hope you all liked my first Kim and Shego story. I hope you all found it funny and uh look for a squeal in the near future!)


End file.
